Runaway Train
by Duckypantz
Summary: Sorry it's been FOREVER. Think Runaway Bride people! and is full of witty sarcastic humor...Tristan is the reporter, Rory is the runaway bride, Paris the ex, and Jess...is Jess... Will the ending to this story follow the movie? Hmmm..oh, it's a TRORY!
1. Puppy Dog Faces and a New Outlook for Hi...

Runaway Train  
  
By Ducks  
  
Disclaimer: The characters that are from Gilmore Girls are not mine  
  
Author's Note: Though this story is based on 'Runaway Bride' it does not follow the movie completely.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Hey Tristan!" Paris called as he entered her office.  
  
  
  
"Hey sweetie," he said as he walked over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Why did you call me in here?"  
  
  
  
"I just wanted to say hi. I haven't seen you all week. I missed you."  
  
  
  
"Aw, isn't that so very nice of you. I missed you too but I have been busy doing what I do best- being the best writer you have or that anyone else has ever seen. How are you doing?" Tristan paused and realized with whom he was talking. "Whoa, wait a minute," Tristan looked around Paris' office, looking under her desk in confusion. "Who are you and what have you done with my ex-wife, a.k.a the one obsessed with work and never ever asks me anything personal in the workplace, especially since my ex is my editor?"  
  
  
  
"You are just so funny. I am thoroughly amused. I actually just walked into this office, looking at the name plate on the door and the pictures realizing that I look a lot like this Paris woman, a beautiful woman at that, deciding to take Paris' place."  
  
  
  
"Yet again I am confused. Paris never jokes at work. Hmmmm." Tristan began walking around the office with his thumb and fore finger on his chin, the fore finger tapping against his face as he was caught in a thought. " I think I should ask you a few questions to see if you are really Paris. When did we meet? What high school did we go to? How many boyfriends have you had?"  
  
  
  
Paris looked at him, starting to get mad because he was getting out of hand, "I am not going to answer any of your asinine questions. You know who I am. I was just trying to lighten things up a bit. You are just too infuriating."  
  
  
  
"I see now. You are trying to get on my good side by being very uncharacteristically nice and not saying Paris-like-things during the hours of nine to five on a weekday. You want something or you are firing me or you are telling me that you or I have some incurable disease and that one of us is dying." Tristan mentioned in a sarcastic tone.  
  
  
  
"Oh you really think that I am trying to manipulate you? How dare you? I am so honest and real with you. Ugh. Fine. I am going to cut the niceties, I was trying a new tactic with you to see if you would respond better to a new way of my handling your work but no." Paris harrumphed.  
  
  
  
"Cut the act sweetheart. Not only have I known you all of my life but I also married you. I know the way you work. You are up to something. Just be straight with me, the act won't make me more sympathetic towards you or what you have to say. I can smell your acts a mile away."  
  
  
  
"I don't know if I like that you know me so well, especially since I am your editor. Fine, I wanted to discuss your column with you."  
  
  
  
"Okay," Tristan said as he sat down in a chair opposite Paris, with his feet up on her desk, "shoot."  
  
  
  
"You know that you are one of the most popular writers on staff. People are very interested in what you have to say about anything and everything, especially if they don't agree with you. You also are the writer who has the most letters to the editor written against your articles." Paris sighed.  
  
  
  
Tristan shook his head, "Why are you telling me things that I already know?  
  
  
  
Paris continued, "I don't understand why you have such a loyal following, especially with women. But that following has started to dwindle. Your jaded and archaic view of women is hurting the popularity of the newspaper. And you would think after being married to me, you would respect women more in your writing, but no. You alienate your female audience by disrespecting them and devaluing them in your writing. You are very obtuse about women and it shows very strongly in your writing."  
  
  
  
"You have a very interesting way of giving me criticism. First you semi stroke my ego and then BOOM. You need to work on your people skills but you are handling me better than you did when we were on the Franklin together in high school. Wow you were such a tyrant then, everything had to go your way, I'm still glad that I quit."  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, you quit was because I am always right and you are always wrong, but then again you never did really grasp that notion- there was no tyranny involved." Paris smiled at her employee slash ex-husband slash best friend. (Oh what a tangled web we weave she thought.) "Anyway I want you to take a less aggressive stance towards women in your upcoming articles because you are really estranging some of our long time readers from us who happen to be women. Wait, I'm your editor, I order you to be more woman-friendly in your articles. The power is great fun. But you need to realize that without women, this newspaper probably would not have lasted as long as it has or been as successful."  
  
  
  
"Paris come on. We work at the lofty New York Times. I highly doubt that JUST women kept this newspaper in business. Men can and do read you know. But get this: we can write well too. And I am living proof to that testament."  
  
  
  
"But women still read this paper and they complain about you more than any other writer that I know about at such a liberal newspaper. I want your next piece to show that under that conservative and Neanderthal exterior is a softy who cries at sad movies and reads romance novels." Tristan shakes his head emphatically. Paris, with her puppy-dog face, which she has perfected over the years because of her close relationship with her friends- the dynamic mother and daughter duo who have adopted her as their own- pleads, "Come on Tris. I know you want to do this because it will make your editor and boss and best friend happy. It will make me so happy that I might start to do a little jig right here. See, I just lifted my foot am I going to start dancing? Ok maybe not right now but if I ever do, I will tape it so you can see and mock me." She paused to think about the ramifications of what she just said.  
  
  
  
"Maybe that was not such a good thing to promise since I see that evil look in your eyes. And I think I will stop talking right now. Wait, how about we make a little wager. If you honestly change your opinion of women and that change is reflected in your writing, then I will make a fool of myself dancing at the place of your choice. But if you don't fulfill your end of the wager then you will have to sing at the Christmas Party in front of everyone, serenading the woman of my choice."  
  
  
  
"Paris, Paris, Paris. Do you honestly think that I will fall for your little puppy face routine. I write what I think. And if I think certain types of women or men are stupid or act in a stupid fashion then you know I will call them on it. Come on stop it with the face; we were married for a few years and I know you well enough to know how you get people to do what you want them to. But you doing a little jig, now that sounds interesting. Would that be clothed or not? Oh, I digress. A wager? You are really serious aren't you? I might take that bet."  
  
  
  
"Will you ever grow up?" As Tristan opened his mouth to speak she held up her hand. "No, wait, I don't think I even want you to answer because it's not necessary. You will always be 7. But at least that's a step up from being 5. So you will be nicer to women in your pending articles, correct? Yes, I know I am pulling rank here but Tris you can't alienate readers who pay our salaries!"  
  
  
  
"Lemme think about it. You know a gifted genius can't just force himself to think a certain way, it just happens." He blows on his knuckles and rubs them against his chest. "What can I say. I am a god."  
  
  
  
"Yea, sure, Mr. God. Now get out of here and do some work. You know your deadline is in a few hours so get out of here to do work and so I can go out."  
  
  
  
Tristan turns and is out the door when he turns back around and hangs on the door frame. "Out? With whom? Is this a date? Do I need to meet this young man to see if he has good intentions towards my ex-wife?"  
  
  
  
"You don't need to meet whoever I am going to lunch with if I am even going with someone."  
  
  
  
"Oh, so this best friend thing only works when you want something."  
  
  
  
Paris stood with her mouth wide open and sarcastically said, "Now you understand me. It only took you what 25 years. Oh baby I want you."  
  
  
  
"Wow, monotones and everything with that declaration of lust. You know how to stroke my ego."  
  
  
  
Laughing Paris playfully shoves him, "You always know how to make me laugh even when I am trying to yell at you. Now get out of here so I can go out. And also write a female friendly article. PLEASE. Bye Tris." She gives him a kiss on the cheek as she is pushing him out the door.  
  
  
  
Tristan walked out of Paris' office and sighed. (I can't believe that she is already going on a date. I mean come on. We have only been divorced for a few months.) A little voice inside his head reminded him that he had already been out on plenty of dates before now. (Alright, it is time for me to actually get some work done so I can go out tonight and have a fun time. Work work work. a day long, work work work, while I sing this song. Work work work. Hope I do real good. Work work work. Wait no, I want food. Alright, I think I am depraved. But that is due to the lack of food, and the fact that Paris is going out on her first date since our break-up.)  
  
  
  
He got his jacket from his office and almost walked out of the New York Times building but turned around and went into Paris' office. She was on the phone and waved for him to leave. He just gave her an evil smile and said in a sly voice, "The bet is on and I will win."  
  
  
  
He turned on his heel and went right out the way he came and ended up outside The Times building, which is right in the heart of Manhattan. He walked right by a street vendor when he turned on his heel and made a beeline to the vendor. (I want to check out my competition and see what's going on in the world. Maybe I will get some inspiration for my next "female friendly" article.) He bought one of all the newspapers that the vendor had. As he walked to his favorite deli, women passed him giving flirtatious smiles. They all know who I am and they still smile at me. (That is really weird because I totally do not present women in any good light whatsoever. I just must be very VERY good looking. Maybe even god- like. Yeah, sure. Uhuh. Me a god-like man. Well I know that I am smart.)  
  
  
  
At that moment an elderly woman passed Tristan in a crosswalk and immediately recognized him. She grabbed her purse and hit him with it. Tristan was ripped out of his egotistical thoughts. "Ouch. Why did you go and do that?" he asked the woman. She just frowned and walked away. (Ok I am tired of old women doing that to me. I think they like hitting my right arm too. I have a permanent purse or "pocketbook" bruise on it.) He said out loud to anyone who would listen, "I am going to be nicer to women in my articles for my own health."  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. I re-released this chapter because I needed to change some stuff and added more dialogue and thoughts to make the story flow. I know Rory isn't in this chapter but I need to set up the story before I can go into the good stuff, as much as I want to but no, I have self control. Hope you like this chapter! And I am not sure when the next one will be up but hopefully soon. 


	2. Memories and Girl Talk

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: No one is mine, unless you don't recognize him or her from the show.  
  
A.N. Thanks everyone who reviewed. It really rocks my world when people review my work! Oh yeah also people's thoughts are in parentheses if you all got confused.  
  
And now...on to the main event...dun dun dun  
  
Recap (cuz I forget sometimes what happens in a story from the chapter before it)  
  
A little old lady beats Tristan up with her purse because he portrays women so badly in his articles for the New York Times.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Tristan walks into Paris' office again; the second time this week because she called him in. (I do not have a good feeling about this. She seemed all- professional when she asked to see me. I mean she sent her secretary down to make sure that I got the message. But whatever, I know I can BS my way through anything with her, I think-actually I hope.)  
  
  
  
Paris was watching the emotions scroll across her ex's face while he was thinking. He didn't realize that he was standing in doorway to her office and that she was inside watching him. (Why did we break up again? Wait no! I was the one to break up with him and I should not be here contemplating why we broke up. It was my idea. I do not have any feelings for this stubborn, egotistical, amusing, playful, and especially stone-aged mentality towards women, man. I think too hard. All right here, I am going to think about something fun for me: my lunch date. Now that was more fun than I have had in a long time, especially with the whole no complications thing. I mean this was our first time actually going out on a date so there we were getting to know each other, not delving into our emotions concerning one another. I am very happy. I like this feeling, especially when it concerns my love life. But I don't have time to over-analyze this because Tristan can read me like a book and I want to keep the date to myself. Now I am focusing on Tristan and why I called him into my office. Wait, why did I do that? No wait, I think I know...His last article still showed women as the weaker and not as smart sex. Where did I go wrong? He was married to me, and I was the top of each of my classes in high school, college, and graduate school. Where could he get an idea that women aren't as smart as men?)  
  
  
  
Tristan laughed at her, pulling Paris out of her reverie. "And why, pray tell, are you laughing at me?" Paris asked in a huffy tone.  
  
  
  
"Aw Hun, I just thought you looked cute sitting there thinking so hard."  
  
  
  
"Well you know I do have to think because I have a very demanding job that requires me to do so." She challenged.  
  
  
  
"Oh I know you have a better job than I do. HELLO! You are my boss. But I know you and thinking hard, well anything hard..."  
  
  
  
"I don't want you to finish that sentence because we are in here to discuss business. Maybe on your time we can probe, not a good word, I mean look into your interests with innuendos. I bet I could totally take everything you dish out to me. I have been practicing too. And now I am officially off the subject." Paris mutters to herself, "Think Paris think, the New York Times, the place you work, get your mind in focus."  
  
  
  
"Those self-help tapes have been working I take it. I knew that I got a good present for you. Good job, me. I deserve a pat on the back."  
  
  
  
"I swear you were sent here just to torment me."  
  
  
  
"Actually I was sent here because you asked for me."  
  
  
  
"I was talking metaphorically."  
  
  
  
"Me too," Tristan replied with a grin. (God!, Paris thought, Will he ever not do the grin? RRRRRR.)  
  
  
  
"Ok, down to business." Paris puts on her glasses to end the playfulness of their meeting. "I want to talk to you again about your articles. I don't believe that you even took into account what I said in your last article. Thanks. I am your editor and I am here to offer suggestions which will better your writing and the success of the newspaper. But you totally disregard what I said probably because we have a personal relationship. When we were married, you at least did what I suggested or took into consideration what I said. Now it is as if what I say goes in one ear and out the other. I got over my fascination with hearing myself talk when I was about two. I now just talk when I have something to say to someone."  
  
  
  
"Whoa, you went scary there on me. I know you still like to hear your own voice because you mutter to yourself all the time. Anyway, I did take your suggestions to heart when I wrote my article but I just didn't show that in my work. I don't know why that I bash women with my words but it's who I am. And I do listen when you talk, even though it looks like I don't listen. I do. You are important to me. I still love you, even though I am not in love with you. You are my best friend Paris and you know you are guilt tripping me by saying that I am disregarding our working relationship because we have a personal one. I know you. You are using the fact that we are still emotionally involved with one another because we are friends to get what you want out of me. But I honestly tried to portray women in a better light in this last article. I guess it just didn't happen."  
  
  
  
"Well, it has to happen. You need to stop alienating our readers because of how you write. Is there any way that you could do a piece about women to show that they aren't as dumb or superficial as they seem in your other articles?"  
  
  
  
"How much of my job is on the line here? Because I don't want to devote one article or a whole segment about women if there is no point. I write because I can and I show my voice to the people. I put myself on the line every time I write an article for the public."  
  
  
  
"Oh come on Tris. You are just bs-ing me. You don't "put yourself out on the line" every time you write an article. You write because you are good at it and you love to see yourself in print. Anyway, your job is dependent on this new piece about women. Not only will you right an article but you will do a bunch of them about women or a woman in particular. But I haven't thought of an idea for you because I figured that you would want some control in this whole process."  
  
  
  
"How many days do I have to come up with an idea?" Tristan said in a dejected voice. He hated when there were restraints on his work. He liked to just write whatever came to mind. He wrote about society specifically about occurring themes and practices prevalent within the sexes.  
  
  
  
"I got you until Friday. You will have to present your idea to me and then I have to get a green light from the people upstairs before anything happens. And you know, you could do a piece not in the city but maybe in a small town. I think you should try to get away from New York. You will find a different kind of people in the burbs and rural and small towns. But I am just suggesting. There is no weight on the suggestions I just gave you."  
  
  
  
Tristan gave her the look that meant 'are you crazy,' when she mentioned small towns. He moved to the city for a reason: to not be in a small town where everyone gossips about you and always seems to know your business. It was fun when he was in high school and military school because Tristan thrived on being the center of attention, because he thought that he was the best thing that ever happened to anyone. But he was older now and he did not have such an egotistical view of himself anymore and also enjoyed being as reclusive as one could be in a big city. He now has true friends instead of superficial ones that he had during his years before college. Now, only a select few really knew him and he liked it that way. But he would be lying if he didn't say that he enjoyed the attention he got from women who realized who he was, a popular writer for the New York Times. "Well I will think about where I want to do my piece and who or what I want to do my piece on. But enough about me. You look happy."  
  
(I look happy? I know I am happy because I went out with a great guy at lunch and I am going to go out with him again soon. God bless Rory Glimore. She is a great friend for setting me up today. I don't know how I would have survived senior year without her by my side on the Franklin and in student council. And all that time together caused me to lighten up towards her and I realized that we were friends. Who would have thought that when I first met her, we would be such good friends now.  
  
I can still remember when I saw her at that college fair at Chilton. We both went up to the Harvard stand and discussed how we both could go there because it was a big enough campus that we would never see each other at. Who would have known from that, that we would end up roommates through out our entire careers at Harvard? Who would have known that she would teach me a few things about life?) Tristan waved his hands emphatically in front of Paris' face. "Oh yeah, you are SO happy. How was that date?"  
  
  
  
Paris tried not to blush because Tristan knew her too well. "Date? I had a date and I missed it! Damn. You really need to inform me of these things since you know so much more about my personal life than I do."  
  
  
  
"I know that you had a lunch date. Come on you know that I can read you like a book and I have seen you before and after dates. I know the symptoms you show after a great date. You have to tell me. I have no life at the moment and you look so happy that I want to be happy with you and know why you are happy."  
  
"Do you want to live vicariously through me?" Paris laughed. "Who would have thought that one day the all-mighty Tristan would need fictitious facts that he infers about MY, Paris Gellar's, love life?"  
  
"You are trying to get me off track and anyway I have been trying to get in- tune with women and decided that the women I date suck, literally and figuratively, and they add to my perception of women.  
  
See I am really trying here, especially now that there is a bet involved. But back to your lunch date. Tell me everything, think of me as one of your female friends. Tell me all the gory details." And in a gay voice adds, "I want to know what you were wearing, what he was wearing, what you all ate and everything. Was there a kiss? Plans for another date?"  
  
Paris laughed a deep belly chuckle because of Tristan's impression. She decided to give in and tell him since he would figure it out anyway but she wouldn't give him many details, only the bare bones. "Well a friend set me up with her friend. I had already met her friend before from previous excursions to her house. We had a good time."  
  
"Oh come on. You know that you want to gush. Will there be a next date? I'm the best friend here I want to know." Tristan whined.  
  
"Fine. But I just want to let you know that you are the male best friend not a female one. You aren't privy to the same information. So anyway, he and I clicked when we first met and even more so now. I really hope that we go on another date. I know he was interested. What is wrong with me? I sound just like Rory."  
  
  
  
"Rory? Who's. Oh yeah I remember her. She was your college roommate. I remember her giving you paper bags when you started to hyperventilate when you were named valedictorian. She was the maid of honor at our wedding too right?"  
  
  
  
"Uh huh, and she went to Chilton with us. She started in the middle of sophomore year. You called her 'Mary.' But the nick name wouldn't help because you used to call new girls either 'Mary' or 'Mary Magdalene.'"  
  
  
  
"No, but I think I remember Rory. And yes she did tend to ramble when she was nervous because you made her talk to me on the phone once 1st year of college because I didn't understand French and she minored in it so she helped me. She was nervous because she remembered me and I guess she didn't like what she remembered and I don't know. But I do know what you are talking about. How is she?"  
  
  
  
"She's good. She moved back to Stars Hollow from Boston because her step dad broke his back so he needed help running his diner. She set me up with her friend and I love her for it because he is great. He makes me very happy." Paris got the happy smile on her face.  
  
  
  
"So do I get a name?"  
  
  
  
"His name is ." a telephone shrieked, causing both to reach for their cell phones. Paris smiled as she saw the number on the screen of her phone. "It's him!" she whispered. As she answered the phone, sweeping her hair back from her face as if fixing herself for the caller to see, she motioned for Tristan to get out of her office.  
  
  
  
Outside Paris' office Tristan grinned, " I will get his name and I will meet him to see if he is good enough for my Paris." And, as if an afterthought he said, "I wonder how Rory Gilmore really is? Maybe I should call her up. Humm, eh." Tristan shrugged off the thought. He walked back to his office thinking about the piece that he had to create an idea for by Friday. (Maybe I should try to travel somewhere.) 


	3. My Man and Returning to Hell

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is from the bestest show in the world!  
  
A.N. Thanks to everyone who has sent in feedback for my story. It really makes my day when people take time to write to me. I don't want to ask everyone to review but it would be nice.lol I'm fishing.I should stop and also one reviewer ask if Rory and Tristan knew each other back in high school in my story; yes they did know each other not only in high school and college. You all know Tristan, he did not focus on one of his "conquests" for too long, and she was one of his Chilton conquests that never actually was conquested. He didn't give up but left for military school.  
  
Recap: Paris takes a call from HIM while Tristan leaves her office thinking of his new piece.  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Hey. How are you?" Paris murmured into the phone as Tristan shut her office door behind him. She leaned back in her chair and swiveled around so that she could prop her shoe-less feet on the windowsill. She gazed out into the city.  
  
  
  
"I'm great. How YOU doin'?" The other person on the line smiled. Paris sounded like she was smiling and he loved her smile. They had known of each other through Rory and he was going to thank that wonderful woman for setting him up with Paris.  
  
  
  
"Well there Joey Tribiani, I am doing super. I didn't just say super. And now I am talking to myself. I have been friends with Rory for waaay too long. How are you doing mister?"  
  
  
  
"You are certainly something. But don't worry, she rubs off on us all. I am fantastic. You know why?" Paris shakes her head no but realizes that he can't see her and so she tells him no. He answers, "Because I had a great lunch today. I went out with this fabulous girl who not only is gorgeous but has a very intriguing personality. I had too much fun today."  
  
  
  
" She sounds too good to be true. Or then again, she could be perfect. I would hold onto this one. So, since we briefly mentioned Rory, how is the crazy one? Is she liking it back in Stars Hollow? And I totally forgot to ask you about Rory's step dad. How is he doing?"  
  
  
  
"He's going stir crazy because he is confined to the house. He is not allowed to work or basically do anything. And you know Luke; he always has to be doing something. But at least now, he gets to be home with Lorelei while she is pregnant with their next two. Did you know that she is having twins?"  
  
  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEhhh! She is having twins? I am going to beat Rory up for not telling me. When is she due?" Paris was thrilled to hear the news.  
  
  
  
"She's due anytime now. I am going down there to visit this weekend so I can see the gang of Stars Hollow. Would you like to come with me? I know everyone would be very happy to see you. It's been too long since you have been down to visit."  
  
  
  
"I was JUST about to ask if you were going to go down there anytime soon because I do want to go down there and see how everyone is doing. Ahh I am so excited. Wait, today is Thursday right?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah it is. So do you want to go to Stars Hollow with me tomorrow, let's say around lunch time?"  
  
  
  
"I would love to go. I can't wait! Uhoh, I think I am going to do a little happy dance. This is really scary. I am turning into a Gilmore."  
  
  
  
The man on the other end of the line laughed, "Paris, you are so cute but not crazy and you know that one thing those Gilmores are is crazy. And you aren't quite at that level yet. But anyway I did have a reason for calling, besides gushing about my marvelous date."  
  
  
  
Paris, who is blushing because the man on the phone keeps complimenting her, interrupts him by saying, "Not that I mind hearing about your date at all, but I am a bit curious as to why you called. But I am very happy that you did call. Happy me."  
  
  
  
"If you would let me get a word in edgewise." he said in a mock mean tone.  
  
  
  
"Continue."  
  
  
  
"Well I wanted to call because I had such a fabulous time at lunch, that I want to go out with you tonight for dinner. Now I know I am supposed to wait the three days after the first date to call but, I never play by the rules, so why start now? So what do you say? Will you have dinner with me tonight?"  
  
  
  
Paris, getting a big smile on her face, (I am so glad that I went out with him. Though Rory and he are close, I thought that things would be a little weird because we know each other through her. But we have no weirdness at all. It's all fun and happy times. Uh oh, I am going to ehhh again.EHHHH!! Should I go with him or ask him to dinner at my place?) pauses to think gushingly about the great man on the phone. "I would love to go with you to dinner tonight."  
  
  
  
"I am sensing a but."  
  
  
  
"There is a but. But, I would rather we stay in and make dinner at my place." (Good compromise me, we will make dinner together at my place and really see how well we get along because you can tell how well your chemistry is with another person by the way you cook together.)  
  
  
  
"So how does this work? Are we going to cook together?"  
  
  
  
"I thought so because I love cooking, it's a lot of fun and a great way to forget about work."  
  
  
  
"Great, so what do I bring?"  
  
  
  
They continue their conversation about trivial things for their date later that evening while Tristan sat at his desk thinking.  
  
  
  
(What am I going to do? Why do they think that I do not respect women? I thoroughly respect them. I was married to one of the greatest women. We aren't married anymore but we are still friends and she is dating already. Not that I haven't dated, but I haven't dated anyone worth anything. Wait, I have already had this conversation with myself. What am I going to do? Paris sounded really serious up in her office. I need a story. I have no idea what to do and I don't want to lost my job because that would only add fuel to the fire between my dad and me. I can't believe that he thinks I can't make it on my own. Well I can Dad so there! I stick my tongue out at you. I will do anything to keep this job, even go to the middle of rural U.S.A or some small town and do a story. I hate how reputation and popularity are still everything to people. And here I thought the real world would be different than Chilton.)  
  
  
  
Tristan searched the web for interesting topics for his piece. He arbitrarily went to the Hartford, Conn. area newspapers to see the latest news. Maybe something from back home will perk my interest. The Hartford newspapers were all about gossip and society this and that's. What perked his interest had to do with the prominent Gilmore family. Isn't that Rory's family? The article read about how Lorelei Gilmore never married. (This isn't abnormal, when I met Rory's mom, she wasn't married, big deal.) But Tristan continued on. The article was about how Lorelei had been engaged a number of times but always left her fiancée at the alter. Interesting, she gets cold feet at the alter. The article went briefly into detail about each occurrence, which, turned out to be quite humorous.  
  
  
  
(I couldn't write about this, well, could I? I mean someone else already had covered it. Then again the paper that covered it only was a Hartford paper that does not get a national audience.) Tristan continued following the thoughts running through his head. (The story would have to get the Tristan slant on it, which would definitely be a different story. I would also get to see Rory and I know that would be fun. But should I really do a story about her mother, which would mock her mother because this type of thing is highly amusing? Maybe I could get inside Lorelei's head and figure out why she is running away at the alter, a bride, running away from her groom. I could call her the 'runaway bride!' THAT'S IT!!! I will do it. I have to run it by Paris, not using names of course. But I will do it! I will keep this job and get old women to stop beating me up after every article I write. I swear that there is a group of them that stalk me just so they can hit me with their pocket books. I have to get to Paris so I can get on this story A.S.A.P. Oh! I am beating my Friday deadline too. Maybe I can get down there tomorrow and start. Go me.)  
  
  
  
Tristan practically ran to Paris' office where he heard the last strands of her phone conversation.  
  
  
  
"Alright, so I will see you tonight, and we will talk about going to Stars Hollow while we are making dinner." Pause while the man on the other end of the line replied. "Yea, I had a great time at lunch too." Paris got that smile on her face. "Bye now." She hung up the phone and sighed. (Wow I am so lucky, this guy doesn't follow the rules and is really interested in me! AHH.) She swiveled around in her chair to face her desk. Tristan was leaning against her desk with a smirk.  
  
  
  
"So, was that the imfamous lunch date? Who is this guy?"  
  
  
  
"How do you know that I went on a date at lunch?"  
  
  
  
"Hun, we have already been over this. So who is he?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not ready to share him yet."  
  
  
  
"I will not give up. But anyway, I have thought of an idea for a piece."  
  
  
  
Paris got all excited, "SOO? Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?"  
  
  
  
"Guess?"  
  
  
  
Paris looked at him and opened her mouth with a smile, as if she was going to play this game and said, "No." She gave Tristan an evil look when he rolled his eyes at her.  
  
  
  
"You are no fun."  
  
  
  
"Nope, sorry. I am miss not fun right here, in the flesh."  
  
  
  
"Grr, well anyway, I am going to do a piece, if you let me of course," he gives her a "sweet" smile. "I want to write about this woman I have heard that has been engaged many times but never has actually gotten married. She runs out on her fiancée at the alter, in all her glory."  
  
  
  
"You mean she was naked?"  
  
  
  
Tristan thought aloud, "Hmm, wouldn't that be nice, wait thinking about the woman no! I don't want to think about that. Hun, I meant that she was in the dress and everything. There are some interesting stories about her. One, she ran away on a motorcycle, stole a car, and in another, she rode away on a horse. This girl seems interesting. What do you think?" Tristan looked up at Paris with a hopeful glance.  
  
  
  
"Are you going to trash this girl? What are you going to do when you interview her and get the low down on the situation?"  
  
  
  
"I am going to get inside of her head and figure out why she is going through all of this? I want to know why she runs away at the last minute and not when he proposes. I am intrigued. And since she lives in a rather small town, I want to talk to all of the people whose lives intertwine with hers to see why they think she is running."  
  
  
  
Paris swivels around in her chair so that she can hide her smile. (He actually seems interested in doing this. Hmm, interesting, I wonder if there is more to this than he presents, but then again, I might be reading into it.) "Why not? I don't think that my supervisors will have any problem with this. Where is she?"  
  
  
  
"She's actually near our old stomping grounds. I will be able to be near Hartford again!" He said in a false happy voice.  
  
  
  
(He must really be interested in this story if he is willing to go back to that hell hole.) "Well, good luck. I want you there as soon as possible."  
  
  
  
"Yes ma'am." Tristan mock saluted. He turned and then swaggered out of her office. (He's got a nice ass but, my man has a better one. Eww did I just say that he's mine? How high school is that? ) 


	4. Second Time Today and Neat Little Boxes

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone that y'all recognize from Gilmore Girls.  
  
A.N. I know that I haven't written in forever. I am truly sorry for that but people have still been reading and replying which means a whole lot to me. I have totally revamped my story so I would recommend re-reading the previous three chapters ( the first chapter was changed the most.it sets the foundation more for the story that I want to write). I promise to continue writing on a more frequent basis now that I am stuck doing the whole waiting thing for colleges (since I've already applied and I don't feel like doing homework, I bet y'all know what that's like). So without further ado here is the next installment of Runaway Train.  
  
Recap- Tristan has got a nice ass but, my man has a better one. Eww did I just say that he's mine? How high school is that?  
  
********************************************************  
  
Tristan rushed back to his office. He felt excited to be going back into field work again. He remember at college when all he did was research breaking news stories. He remembered one particular story about a series of robberies at Yale. No matter how hard the campus police looked, they could never connect the anything from crime scenes to create a profile for the robber. The story became Tristan's life for an entire month. He laughed thinking about how lucky he was that the robberies didn't interfere with the exam schedule. In fact, the exam schedule was his first clue. Tristan became the story because he immersed himself in the story. He connected the seemingly unconnectable crime scenes. He cracked the case and loved every minute of the excitement. But he realized that he could never live his life completely involved in everything - he couldn't be a police officer who solves crimes daily.  
  
He loved the research and the logic but not being personally involved by tracking down the criminal - that's why he chose his profession to be journalism, he gets the best of both worlds. He wanted to be in the background, the person no one hears about, but he knew that with his personality, he could never be in the background- so he learned how to be an observer while he was in the center of everything. He realized with that story that he is an observer of people. Normally people-watchers or observers were quiet but not Tristan.  
  
(I don't fit a mold. At first that idea scared the shit out of me because I had always fit a mold. I went through elementary school being a Dugray even though I was short, unattractive, quiet, and nerdy people flocked to me. I mastered the game by middle school and even though I was already popular, I became Mr. Popular because puberty was very kind to me. I mean it kinda had to be. After all both of my parents are very attractive, the point of their marriage was to produce more beautiful rich offspring. They fulfilled their goals that concerned one another. I'm glad I figured out how to play that game before my little sister and brother could go through what I did and become as jaded as I was.  
  
Anyway, I am glad I got to college before I could totally have a breakdown and gave into the whole rich people mentality in Hartford. Yale, even though the school is very ivy league, surrounded me with new people who didn't grow up the way I did. They weren't at Yale because they were legacies, they were there because Yale was their dream and they worked harder than anyone to fulfill that dream. And then that year abroad. My parents thought that I traveled all over Europe but in reality I was in South America. I lived in Bolivia learning the language and I helped out in a school in downtown La Paz. It was a humbling experience that gave me the will to put up with Hartford society and see the good in people. I became a rich, good looking person who has a conscience and who observes people. I don't fit any mold that anyone could come up with and now I like it that way.)  
  
"Woah, I need to stop daydreaming or going down memory lane or doing whatever I was doing," Tristan said as he shook his head. "I need to get to work and to stop talking to myself." Tristan began checking the internet to verify the Gilmore story incase it was a fabrication or just gossip that Hartford is legendary for. He soon found out that the story was indeed true. He also rented a house down in Stars Hollow for a month so he could be in the town instead of a hotel where he would be separated from the hustle and bustle of Stars Hollow. He luckily got a house a block away from the center of town. "Hey maybe my house will be close to the Gilmore household. That would be quite nice and very convenient. I would say that it makes my job easier but I have a feeling that I should not underestimate the Gilmores. They do not seem like the type of people who would easily go along with this story."  
  
"Are you talking to yourself again boy? And you said I was the one who talked just to hear myself speak. You're the one who is talking to no one. Isn't that the first sign of insanity?"  
  
"Paris, darling. Don't you have someone to terrorize besides me? I love the attention but isn't it unfair that you are spending all this time with me and ignoring your other writers? And I was just thinking out loud so that I could hear every thought, I learned that from living with you, darling. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"  
  
"I was just on my way out and I wanted to say good luck on the assignment because I assumed that you would want to start going to where ever you have to go probably tomorrow. The only questions I have are: where are you going and how long will you be gone?"  
  
"I already told you that I will be going outside of Hartford, right near our old stomping grounds, goodness, we spent forever there. I thought we would finally leave for college but no, we ended up at Yale RIGHT THERE. Wow, so many memories. And I have rented a house for a month, starting Friday, tomorrow Friday. I will give you all the details when I get into the thick of the story, but right now I want to keep everything to myself. Is that ok?"  
  
"I know all I need to know, hun. Eventually I will die if I don't find out but I think I can survive a few days. Maybe a day. I don't know if I can handle not knowing, but at least I'm trying."  
  
"Don't worry I will tell you soon. But for now just because I am a nice person, I'm telling you to think of the mystery lunch date who you are going to have a dinner date with tonight. I think you should make your fantastic roasted green bell pepper soup to start off with. Then you should make the field green salad with that homemade vinaigrette, you know, the green one. Or maybe the salad should come first and then the soup. The main course should be light, something like that fantastic yellow rice with steak. And you shouldn't bring out the wine until you serve the main course because the soup doesn't mix with wine, red or white. How does that sound?"  
  
"Wow are you gay? Because you are really good at this. When did you learn how to wine and dine? Wait never mind, you have always known about that. How come you never did that for me? Ah, I don't really care. You have a game plan for me and that rocks. I really needed help because I was going into this making dinner date blind. What is this guy doing to me? I have no lists, no plans!" Paris started to stutter and freak out a bit.  
  
"Sweetheart don't worry about it. And before you ask me where I found out about your date, you talk loudly on the phone and I eavesdrop extremely well. I'm glad that you have only gone out on one date with this unknown man and he has already gotten under your skin. He did more than I ever could and I am very glad that he has gotten you so jumbled." Tristan said smiling.  
  
"Are you kidding me? he is not under my skin. What are you talking about? I am just frazzled because of you and your whole little thing.what is it called? Your piece! That's it. You and your piece are on my mind. My job is the most important thing right now, no men. Goodness, don't you know me at all?" Paris huffed. Tristan knew that he had hit the problem right at its core.  
  
"I'm sorry Paris. But I am going to go home now and get packed. You should get home and wait for the groceries that you got Ceci, your assistant if you forgot her name on one of your lists," he joked bobbing his eyebrows up and down, "Don't look at me like that. I know everything that goes on in this office. Well, I know everything important that goes on. So go. I think you should go home and take a bath before the mystery man gets there. Hopefully the bath will calm your nerves and make you smell pretty, cuz from this standpoint you could use a bath, smelly girl, whew." Tristan laughed as Paris got a mortified look on her face. She then began to chase him around his office, trying to hit him over the head with a packet of papers.  
  
"You! YOU! YOU.I can't even think of something bad enough to call you. I smell!?! Oh oh oh I can't even begin to process anything I am so mad at you."  
  
"Well I am going to go home so I can pack but you have fun with your man. I would have figured out his name by now if you weren't so careful and didn't use his name in your phone conversations at all. I'm dying to know his name. What is it?"  
  
"You honestly think that I will tell you that after you tell me that I smell? Yeah that will never happen, Satan. Well I am not going to let you leave first, I need to make my exit." Paris flounced out of the office causing quite a stir when she wasn't looking where she was going and ran into Tristan's assistance desk. She refused to look back at Tristan's laughing figure, she would not give him the satisfaction. Paris stopped thinking about her injured hip and started getting excited about her pending date.  
  
(What am I going to wear? What is it going to be like? Should I go out and get more wine? I think I might and then I can get after dinner wines or sherry so we can sit and talk. I really want to learn about this man. Can he really be getting under my skin? Tristan knows me better than anyone and he said so, but can he be right? Oh no I am getting all anxious and nervous again. And then I will start to sweat and what if HE wants to hold my hand or something and I am all clammy? That would be gross.  
  
I have to calm down and think happy, calming thoughts. I think Tristan is right about me taking a bath, but not because I smell. I am going to take a bath and put some smelling salts in it and then put lotion on afterwards so that I have a nice soft smell on my skin and not something overpowering like perfume.) Paris continued to think as she stepped out of the Times building and walked home. (Then I am going to wear a form fitting shirt that has a scoop neck to emphasize my neck and then I'm thinking about a calf length skirt with no shoes. That would be comfortable and not too dressy but nice and not sloppy. Oh goodness I am going to have to call Rory and Lorelei for advise.)  
  
Paris pulled out her cell phone and placed a call to Stars Hollow. "Rory? Is that you?"  
  
Rory, running downstairs from her mother's room grabbed for the phone, clicking it on but dropping it in the process of answering the phone. After she picks it up she is greeted with Paris' concerned voice on the other end of the line. "Hey Paris. Yeah you are right I did drop the phone again. Mom has been a little anxious today because she's not liking the fact that.oh my goodness I haven't told you yet! MOM'S PREGNANT WITH TWINS! Can you believe it? All through college we were trying to get her and Luke together and finally they see what has been in front of them and got together and I am going to have TWO siblings."  
  
"Breathe Ror, breathe. Oxygen is a good thing to have once in awhile. But yeah, Jess told me about them having twins. I hardly know the guy and have only been out with him once and he tells me on the phone after our date the big news. I am just wondering why you didn't tell me?"  
  
"I am so sorry that I haven't had time to call you. I have been neglectful. So much to do and learn about the diner and the whole still working at the Boston Globe but just not physically there. Don't mind me and my complaining. I'm sorry I shouldn't lay everything on you. You work very hard and had a date today. I haven't had any socializing or gossiping that was outside of Stars Hollow so your date today. how was it by the way?"  
  
"You are the most random person I think I will ever meet. Wait I take that back. I stand corrected, your mother is. But anyway I thank you for setting up the date. I had a fantastic time and Jess isn't a "play by the rules" type of dater. He called me later this afternoon after our date to set up another one tonight. Isn't that exciting. I am on my way home to prepare and I don't know what to wear. Tristan has already told me what Jess and I should cook, since we are making dinner together, but I don't know what I should wear. I have ideas but you are my fashion guru. Ever since my first real date you have been helping me with clothing, hair, and make-up and I need you now more than ever. I really want to impress this one." Paris sounded like a giddy sixteen year-old, something she most definitely never was.  
  
"Hun, that is so great. I am incredibly glad that you had such a good time. He called you back so soon? Wow that does not sound like the Jess I know. He plays the game better than anyone I know. He must really like you and is dying to try to figure you out. Two dates in one day, and the first two dates I might add, interesting. I am glad to see that you want to see him again tonight as much as he wants to see you. Now I'm thinking that you should wear a maroon stretchy shirt, sleeveless, you know the one Mom got you last year, and that calf length black skirt that looks so good on you. If it is at your apartment, no shoes, but if it's at his, wear those dark pink slip on sandals so that you can take off your shoes easily. You all should eat outside on your deck because New York is gorgeous in the fall and it's not too cold outside I don't think. Stick to pinks for your make- up and I know you will use a light hand. Also use that buff sparkly looking bronzer all over your face so that you look fresh. Now go home and take a bath. Wait is that the bath I hear running or am I losing it?"  
  
"You have been losing it for quite awhile now dear but yes, I am at home and it is the bath. Thank you so much for the advice, I truly appreciate it. I think I should use the winter current with thyme tea scent in the bath don't you think?"  
  
"Oh that sounds marvelous and I am even going to ignore your meanness for it. So what did Tristan plan for dinner? I was just about to ask you if I know him but I remember him now because you were married to him and we went to college with him. You never chilled with the girls and Tristan as I recall. You kept your New York life separate from the rest of your life during the Tristan era, so I hardly know the man. Is his judgment good enough for a wowing date?"  
  
"He also went to high school with us dear. He was and still is the Casanova that knows how to wine and dine a lady in style. Tristan and I made mistakes during our marriage. We tried to have lives together and lives separate but that just didn't work, everything has to overlap but we couldn't handle that. We thought that everything fit in neat little boxes but lives and people can't do that. Especially the Gilmore people." Rory chuckled at how true Paris was. "But anyway, now we are great friends who work well together, which is good since I am his editor. He told me that we should make a field green salad with my homemade dressing, my quick and easily and very spicy roasted green bell pepper soup, and then a light entrée consisting of yellow rice and steak cut up into it. And before you ask, Jess is taking care of the dessert. I wonder what he'll bring."  
  
  
  
"He is good with desserts. I am so excited that you all will be making this together and I am sure that if some of it doesn't work out you will be fine with playing everything by ear. Oh I just thought of something. Wear a light pink button down so you can protect your pretty shirt while you are cooking. You will still look nice but at least you won't have to worry about spilling. And even though red wine should be served with meat I think you should serve a good white because both of you like whites over reds. But if you choose a red, no shiraz, they are too dry, try a merlot."  
  
"You are a lifesaver. Thank you so much."  
  
.  
  
While the girls continued to plan Paris' evening with the still mystery guy to Tristan, Tristan ordered carry-out and started to pack for his long trip. He knew that he needed nice clothing as well as the "hey I am just a normal guy who fits into this small town" clothes so that he won't stand out like a sore thumb. The nice clothes will be for when Tristan's parents find out that he's in town and they order him to go and visit them. Tristan also wants to go and visit his grandfather who is never anything but impeccably dressed and Tristan will not let an old man out shine him, it had been their long running joke since forever. "What else should I bring? I have all the necessities here and all different kinds of shoes, and the nice clothes which I hope I won't have to wear too often. Damn, I just remembered, I don't know if the house will have sheets and pots and toilet paper or not. I guess I will have to bring all of that stuff too. My car will be so very packed. Oh and cds, I really need to bring all of my cds. Who knows what kind of mood I will be in down there. I have my laptop and plenty of paper. I also have a tape recorder so that I can get every word for interviews. I don't need to bring food because I can always buy it there. Oh No! I forgot about my pets." Tristan has a dog and a cat. They stay in his apartment with him and are the best kind of roommates to have. They listen to you all the time and cuddle when you need it. They never talk back or forget to tell you who called. All they want is love, food, and water and they give love in return, unconditionally.  
  
"I can't believe I forgot about Circe and Sundae. Sundae, come here my little beagle. Circe, you gorgeous feline, what kind of cat, I have no clue but you are a pretty girl." The cat and dog pounced on Tristan and the stuff he was packing. He pulled out yet another suitcase to fill with all the animals stuff. ( I really hope this house that we are going to be staying in has a fence built around it so Sundae can run around freely. These are the best two girls I know, well, besides Paris.) Tristan wondered about Paris and her pending date and all of a sudden got anxious. He wanted to hit the road that night. He wanted to be able to get to Stars Hollow by morning so that he wouldn't waste the entire day driving and getting settled. And since the keys to the house he would be staying in were placed under the doormat, Tristan could go there anytime he wanted.  
  
He slowly packed up his car, since Sundae sensed that they were going somewhere got excited and got in Tristan's way as he carried everything out to the parking lot. Finally after 11 o'clock, Tristan was ready to leave. The girls were already inside the car and eager to start on their new journey. (I should call Paris and tell her that I'm leaving. But I don't want to interrupt her date, she would hate me for that and I don't want her to feel like I am the meddling ex-husband who wants to ruin her love life. I'll call her in the morning after we are all settled in. Who knows, Sundae and Circe might help me get an in with the people of Stars Hollow. I know everyone loves animals, or, well, most everyone so those who do will be friendly to me and Sundae, since I can't really walk a cat.)  
  
Tristan drove out of the garage and into the loud music and bright lights of New York on a Thursday night. He drove passed all the excitement and into the night away from the city and towards a small town, something he was afraid of and excited to encounter, especially since this story would rock the New York Times. Little did he know that it would flip his world into chaos and out of those little boxes he tried to create for it. 


	5. Pasta Connection and Total Duh Obviousne...

Runaway Train  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine..yet.yeah I wish..  
  
  
  
A/N: I want to thank everyone for reading my story, it's a great feeling to share something very private with others and they are supportive (I am not sure I just made sense but I hope at least someone understands what I meant.everything always sounds SO much better in my head and I try to verbalize.doesn't work so well, maybe I should get that fixed..) Anyway, onto a sadder note, I was going to update later (as in next week) but I just can't sleep tonight - I am thoroughly dreading tomorrow because it will be my grandfather's funeral and it won't be a happy one (like my grandmother's because she was put out of her misery) and it hasn't really hit me yet that he's gone and I just don't want to be asleep and thinking about it.sorry bout that.anyway onto the recap and then story  
  
Recap: Tristan leaves for Stars Hollow while Paris gets ready for her date.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Paris gets out of the bathtub feeling luxurious and clean. She puts on the outfit that Rory recommended, the sleeveless maroon shirt with the calf- length black skirt and no shoes and minimal jewelry. It's been awhile since I have really felt pretty, it's a nice feeling. I'm glad that that bath really calmed my nerves. Now I am just excited to see Jess again. Wow, twice in one day. Paris put on her make-up like someone not used enhancing her appearance a lot, but still does a good job with a light hand. She used a light shiny nude-pink blush to give her a natural looking blush and enhanced her brown eyes by using light silver with a hint of purple eyeliner and eyeshadow. As she was clasping on her necklace that fell at the base of her neck there was a knock at her door. She knew who it was but it confused her for a second as to how he got into the building without being beeped in.  
  
"Who's there?" She called anyway, seeing how he would answer. She had given him an open invitation to pull a Lorelei and say something crazy, she hoped that he wouldn't let her down.  
  
"Hi, I am Kama Sutra instructor and your office had a raffle and guess what? You won. So I am here to teach you everything you need to know in my area of. specialty."  
  
At the same time both thought, Kama Sutra, did he/I just say that? and Paris continued to think Get those bad thoughts out of my head. I asked for it didn't I? Yes and here I am thinking very very improper thoughts about a man I don't know very well ( a big dilemma for Paris). I have to think of something nice and calm and safe.The paper, Tristan and his woman story.haha that will be funny. "Hey, um, Paris are you still there?" Jess asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Ya estoy. Give me a second." Paris replied, trying to think of non sexual thoughts. "Did I just go spanglish on you?"  
  
"Si, un poco pero yo se el español. I'm chill don't worry about it. We could totally have a spanglish conversation inside your apartment as we could with a door separating us."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot that minor detail." As Paris opened the door she smelled his enticing cologne and almost closed the door in his face. She started getting nervous and feeling out of place. I'm not the type of girl who guys wanted to date, especially twice in one day. She was feeling insecure again, something that she never really got over from high school. Yeah I could be the smartest person in the room and have the most impeccable records but try to get me to carry on a flirty conversation and exhume confidence and sexiness, not going to happen. I hate when I feel this way. It is so unnerving. She turned to smile at Jess who was smiling at her, assuring her that getting lost in her thoughts was fine with him. He also had that predator look in his eyes that heightened ever fiber of her awareness towards him. He is pleased with what I have done with myself. Yeah bath!.  
  
"You look very nice tonight, Paris. I didn't think it was possible for you to look sexier than you did today in the power suit but you do now, I think it must be the lack of shoes." He complimented her and made her laugh in the same breath, which made her not feel uncomfortable about the compliment. This boy is dangerously smooth, I need to watch out for him.  
  
"Thank you. How about I help you carry those things to the kitchen. Oh and on your way you can take off your shoes too and see if your sex appeal gets any higher. It's right through here." I try to be smooth and all I end up doing is sticking my bare foot in my mouth. "After we set stuff down how about I give you a tour of the apartment and you can tell me how you got passed the doorman and security. I am really interested to know. I always have to show my id it's very time consuming."  
  
"Didn't Rory tell you? I'm Superman. I have skills like you can't even imagine." As Paris rolls her eyes, Jess laughs and starts walking around her kitchen.  
  
"You have skills that I can't even begin to imagine. Oh no( A/N -said in the sarcastic way that I always do)! You just said that. I am thoroughly amused."  
  
"Are you making fun of me? And here I am about to compliment your kitchen. But I shall be the adult here and ignore the petty childishness. Humph." He pretended to sulk as he uncorked the wine.  
  
"Isn't it oxymoronic to be sulking like a child while uncorking a bottle of wine? I just find the actions to be so incongruous. I'm confused. Anyway, how about we start making the food. I have the best pasta sauce known to this side of the free world."  
  
"So is the sauce better in the slave part of the world?" He teased.  
  
"What? Oh, that was just an expression. And you interrupted me, mister. I do not like my train of thought to be interrupted, then I get all caflunky." Paris replied in a psuedo-snooty tone. "Back to the menu. I think soup, then salad, then my pasta. Then you can do your thing with dessert because that is my area of sitting-back-and-watching. What do you think? Any suggestions?"  
  
"You are such a planner. And no I don't know if I am saying that as a compliment or insult. I think your plan is great. Did Rory help you on it? She knows that I am the world's best soup maker, and I have a killer salad dressing - both come from working years at a diner. But then again Rory wouldn't know because she never ate soup or salad, well at least Lorelei never did."  
  
"Actually my friend Tristan helped me make the menu. He is good at that sort of thing. So let's get started. How about you start the soup and I'll do the salad stuff. And all the while my sauce will be getting ready. You are going to be blown away by this sauce, let me tell you. I'm good." She said blowing on her knuckles. She realized that she was acting very non- Paris-like around him. A lot less neurotic than normal. This guy makes me excited and nervous but not scary Paris that usually scares guys off, hence the name. I like what he does to me. I feel comfortable already and I am really surprised. Ehh, I will just play this out and see how it goes. I'm happy and we've only been on one and a half dates, exciting.  
  
"That sounds like a plan. So over lunch we never really got into what we do and how we know Rory. I was just curious how you two women became such good friends. I was probably told somewhere along the line by Rory or Lorelei but sometimes they confuse me to the point where I can't really tune into what they are saying in fear for my sanity."  
  
"Well, it all began."  
  
***  
  
Tristan, Sundae, and Circe arrived in a sleepy Stars Hollow early Saturday morning, before anything was open and anyone was awake. "Girls, this is a pretty town that we are staying in. Both of you will get a chance to see what small town life and walking outside in the grass and seeing nature that is not contained in a park. You all will be spoiled and never want to go back home. But this is a nice change of pace. Everything looks so peaceful and lacks deadlines and smog. I might like it here. Now how do we get to the house. It's right around the town square, but it looks like everything is right around town square, so that's no help. Goodness Circe, you have the map! Help me." The cat merely meowed in response. "I get no love, no help. Women!" Tristan laughed.  
  
He pulled up to a beautiful gray house with a rap around porch and plenty of yard space. "Sundae, you have your own yard." Tristan parked the car, grabbed the two animals and the key and walked into the house. Circe, you have a huge window with a fat sill that you can watch town life go by at. Wow you two are spoiled rotten here." Tristan let the cat and dog wander while he checked out the rest of the house. The place was completely furnished and had a very comfortable looking living room. The kitchen was well equipped and vast, a very country style kitchen. I really need to get more guy friends. Paris and her love for the Home and Garden channel has rubbed off on me and I know too much about this house and what's in it already and it's scaring me. I should watch football or something equally testosterone filled. He went through the rest of the house and found that the upstairs bedroom was a perfect fit for him and the downstairs one had a desk that faced the window looking towards the center of town, which was a perfect place for him to write.  
  
All of a sudden a wave of sleepiness and he realized that he hadn't slept since Thursday night. He quickly brought as much stuff in as he could without falling over from being so tired. He finished unpacking the car, which consisted of throwing everything into the foyer and he pulled out a blanket and fell asleep on the couch. Sundae and Circe soon joined him because they too had not slept much that night.  
  
***  
  
Paris and Jess had finished making the soup and salad and already eaten both since they had worked up an appetite and were now waiting on the pasta too be ready. The were sitting on Paris' plush couch talking about their favorite Lorelei stories. Both had a fascination with that woman because she was such an unexplainable or definable enigma.  
  
"I remember when Lorelei and my uncle Luke were dancing around each other. They hadn't gotten together but Lorelei was finally seeing what had been in front of her since the day she moved into Stars Hollow, Luke. Well, she was testing the waters so she came into the diner about twelve times in the span of maybe three hours, wearing different alluring outfits to see if Luke was interested. He thought that she was insane changing so much but her stories about why she had to change were priceless. The look on Uncle Luke's face when she wore those cut-offs was one I wish I had a picture of. I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. And she was prancing around trying to be all sexy. She sat on the counter but the cut-offs were too tight and she couldn't sit so she ended up sliding off the counter looking so ridiculous. I think that was the closest I ever came to rolling on the ground laughing, which was a huge step up from the sullen-no emotion showing teenage boy I was at the time. I had to run upstairs so I could laugh in private or else my reputation would have been ruined."  
  
Paris laughed at the very Lorelei-like situation and Jess' admission. "So young and so foolish. I was so neurotic back then. Even worse than I am now. I think I would have killed you being all laid back and chill and all 'I show no emotion' back then. But I'm a big girl now and looking back, I am just amused. Good story, true Lorelei. I remember when Rory and I were in our first year at Yale and Lorelei came to visit. Both of us had this one professor that was killing us and no matter how much work we did or how well we did it, he would not consider giving us anything higher than a B minus. Me! B Minus. Well I have gotten over it now but still, we were mad. So Lorelei came to the rescue. First she tried to 'seduce' the professor, who she thought was hot, but he completely rejected her advances. She thought that he must have been gay since he refused her, the most beautiful in the land so she tried to get him a guy so he would loosen up. She chased him around talking about setting him up with a guy and scared the professor so much that he got a restraining order and never gave either of us a hard time about our work again. She scared him to the point where he became a chicken. It was priceless, especially when he would ask Rory in class how her mother was doing. He got all sweaty and shifty-eyed when he would ask. I think Lorelei gave him a nervous twitch too. It was so funny. Sorry that the professor got messed up but still, Lorelei's handy work leaves the weak in her path."  
  
Jess was grabbing his stomach laughing so hard. "I can see this professor- type twitching at the mention of her. This is so great. I bet that she is so embarrassed about this. Thank you for the ammo. I can't wait to use it this weekend." There was a lapse in the conversation because both parties were a little unsure about each other and if they were going to Stars Hollow together for the weekend or not. Was this trip together a little soon? Or was it okay since they were not really going away together but going to visit friends?  
  
And both were saved by the bell, well, the boiling over of the pasta water. They rushed over to the stove and worked like a sharply tuned machine, with Paris handing Jess the oven mitts and Jess putting them on in-stride to picking up the pot and pour out the pasta and water into the colander than Paris had just put into the sink. "Look at us. We are good at what we do, huh?" Jess remarked.  
  
"What can I say, I'm good. I guess it rubs off on people around me." Paris joked.  
  
"Oh, no ego there. Not you. I know see where Rory gets that."  
  
"Hi, have you ever met Lorelei? Because that woman has the biggest ego I have ever seen, well in the female form. Rory gets nothing from me, except for her obsessive need to keep her room clean. Now that I can proudly say is what I gave her."  
  
"No, but Lorelei and Rory are the same person but different spectrums. Your ego is totally different from the Lorelei one, trust me, even if it is fake. You rubbed off on her more than just superficially too. Just looking at you around your house I can see that some mannerisms are the same. What are they you ask? Well let me tell you. You always have to have something in your hand, where it be something to put away, eat, cook, or just use. You are always doing something. Now she used to just sit there and think hours upon end but now I notice that she rarely does that anymore, except when she is in her room. I have never seen you in your room so I wouldn't really know if you are the same way now would I? Oh yea, and she has also picked up on the whole cooking thing. She really enjoys it. I thank you so very much, it might make me cry." Jess laughed. "She always made me do everything culinary and then all of a sudden she starts doing things in the kitchen when she would come home from college."  
  
"I have an affect on someone. That makes me feel so special, so loved. And now she acts like me? Wow, I must be some kind of major cool." And just to make fun of herself and add more comedy to the situation Paris laughed and added a snort. Jess dropped the colander of pasta back into the sink because he was laughing so hard. He covered his face and then did snort for real. "Oh did you just? That was priceless. Where is a camera when I really need one?" Paris continued teasing him as she looked for a camera. "I think you should re-enact that again so I can be prepared this time." Jess is still laughing as Paris finally finds a camera. "Ok think snort, come on you know you wanna." She pleaded. Jess couldn't help himself from continuing to laugh at the absurdity of this one-sided conversation.  
  
"You.me.we're." he continues to laugh, "amusing. I don't think I have had this much fun making dinner or talking about random things in a long time. You're good for my sanity Gellar." Paris stopped trying to take the picture because Jess' innocent words flustered her. She didn't know what to do. Jess grabbed her and began to tickle her. She was quickly thrown out of her funk when he started tickling her sides.  
  
"You really.don't.want to do that." Paris squeaked between gasps. Her voice kept getting higher as she tried to reason with her assailant. "I don't like it when. people.tickle ME! Please stop. Please please."  
  
Jess didn't stop so Paris got it into her mind to tickle him. And they were quite a funny picture. An adult couple dressed in nice casuals were tickling each other in a New York City penthouse apartment in its turn of the century-style kitchen. There were incongruities up a creek in that scene. Oh, and the biggest one of all, Paris laughing and enjoying herself like a carefree teenager. Paris had never been a carefree teen, ever. Now Jess was helping her make up for lost time.  
  
The pair suddenly stopped tickling each other and realized how close they were. Paris was in Jess' arms and really enjoyed being there, to the point where she wanted to run away and make him leave. But she didn't move, she couldn't she was looking at Jess' chest, because that was where she came up to him at, and slowly moved her eyes upward, carefully avoiding looking at his mouth. She tried to appear nonchalant by saying, "Oh we have left the pasta in the sink and it's getting cold," but she didn't move, not that Jess would have let her. He had his arms around her and was slowly stroking her back, an intimate gesture that he was subconsciously doing.  
  
They both knew what was going to happen way before it actually happened. The world was moving in slow motion, to the disgruntlement and joy of Paris. She wanted to savor the moment but also wanted to actually let it happen. And she was also scared but she didn't let that emotion factor into the equation. Jess gave her a smirk that said he was in control but in fact neither of them were. He was moving slowly so that she would have time to turn away if she wanted to but he knew that she wouldn't. He was getting more nervous the closer he got to touching his lips to hers. He tried to quell his nervousness but it was the kind that made him want to run away and hide under a pillow until it was over. But he kept moving closer and closer to Paris. He could feel her breath quicken through her chest and her eyes shift, as if she was just as nervous as he was. And with some inhuman strength, he stopped a mere breath away from Paris' lips and said, "You know that I am going to kiss you right now, right?" Both smirked.  
  
And Paris replied, putting a little distance between them, "Not if I kiss you first." With that remark she gently grabbed his face and pulled it towards her own. Her lips took his captive and they kissed for the first time. Jess was still smiling through the kiss since it was Paris that was the initiator. He really liked that quality about her. He was thinking about how not-Paris it was to start a kiss and to have it in her kitchen, but all thoughts soon dissipated as Jess tried to take control of the situation and delve a little bit deeper into the kiss. He wanted to remember this, especially her taste because he was so affected by her. She wowed him.  
  
I think I do not want to analyze what just happened right now because that was more than a kiss. So instead Jess said, "So, how about we get that pasta that before it gets all congealed and eat because I have worked up quite an appetite." He gave her a cheeky grin before picking up the colander of pasta and separating it into bowls. "Where is this pasta sauce that is supposed to wow me?" will it wow my stomach as much as you wow me? I think not.  
  
"Yea, it's right over here. Oh, you better be prepared, this is fantastic sauce. I don't think your taste buds will be able to handle the fantastic assault I am about to lay on them."  
  
"But I thought you just did that.oh you meant with the sauce. Oh yeah I can't wait. " Again with the cheeky grin. Why does he have to look so cute while being so "evil." Ugh, I am acting like a teen. And I kissed him? What is this. I would never do that, and in my kitchen! What is he doing to me?  
  
Their banter continued throughout a relatively non-eventful date that ended with another fantastic kiss. Wow, I am going to have to keep kissing him because it is.DAMN. Oh I didn't just think that. I am going to have to call Rory and be all girl talk because this guy is amazing. I'm gushing, this is not good. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jess waving a hand in front of her face. "Hello? Anybody home? I know my kiss rocked but.well ah what can I say I'm good." she hit him as he continued. "Hey that hurt. Anyway, are we still going to Stars Hollow this weekend? Because I could pick you up tomorrow morning and then we could stay at Lorelei's. What do you think?" He said kind of nervously.  
  
"That sounds great. I am excited. I want to be able to get to know you more and I think this is the perfect opportunity. Wow, I sounded like one of those scary women who want to get married after one date. Ah, I get to see Rory and the Gilmore. So exciting. What time are you going to pick me up?"  
  
"Hey, I'm still here aren't I?" He asked while Paris was giving him a quizzical look. "I would be running away from you if I ever thought that you were one of those scary women who decide that 'we' are getting married after only one date. They give me nightmares." He shivered. "How about I pick you up at nine and then we will get there mid-afternoon?" Paris nods in agreement. "Now I'm going to go home and sleep. I don't plan on getting any sleep this weekend because Rory and Lorelei will keep us up doing random crazy stuff. And, you will get to meet her fiancé. I don't like him but hey, I don't think he's good enough for her. She hasn't found anyone good enough yet."  
  
"That's right I haven't met him. Oh this is exciting. I should get sleep too." She paused, thinking, I thought he was going to make the whole not sleeping thing this weekend into some sexual innuendo but he didn't, interesting. Just when I thought that I had him pegged. then realized that he was still standing there. "I am surprised that Rory hasn't already found a guy good enough, she's had enough chances, I mean three weddings, no husband. I thought that one of them was going to stick, even though I didn't meet all of the prospectives."  
  
At that Jess coughed nervously, "Yeah well they were all mistakes, she realized it and did something about it which is more than I can say about the guys. She just has some hold over guys."  
  
"I know. I have been with her through college and the boys there. Ahh well. We will just have to pester her and tease her about it tomorrow. So go! Sleep. You need your rest. Bye." And with that Paris gave him a simple peck and leaned back smiling. "Goodnight Jess, see you tomorrow." Jess smiled as she closed the door. This is the start of something very interesting, she does intrigue me.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Tristan slept through most of the morning until one of his precious baby girls, as he called them, jumped on him, and whined to go outside. He figured that he could get up and go on his run with Sundae. He could get in the exercise that he promised himself that he would get during this hiatus and also could get a feel for the town.  
  
He got ready and met Sundae at the door and the dog was wagging her tail profusely, with the leash in her mouth. "Where did you learn how to do that trick?" Tristan asked the dog. The two left the house and began their workout. After running around the outskirts of the town square, Tristan lead Sundae into the center of town to look around. He had already been running for a good half of an hour and had discarded his shirt when they passed by the house on the way to the square. Hopefully these people will take notice that I am a stranger and maybe a really curious one will talk to me, I need a way in. They need to come to me because if I go to them, they will think like I am invading their town. Yes, my logic is completely sound.I am totally pulling it out of my ass.  
  
Ms. Patty's noon yoga class had just let out when Tristan came running by. "Who was that beautiful specimen of man I just saw running by?" Patty asked to the group. "I just want to take him home and."  
  
Babette, who joined the class because of a new years resolution, answered, "I don't know hunny. I don't think I have seen him around here before. Could he be for Rory? The girl has good taste but wait, she's already engaged. I have no idea who he is. Hopefully the young man will know that" she says in voice that carried to Tristan, "Luke's Diner is the best place to go for food and to see everyone in town. Hopefully the boy heard me and got the hint to go into Luke's."  
  
"Babette, darling, you are simply the smartest predator ever. I would never have thought of that. Pure genius. Oh and look at that adorable puppy he has running with him. The dog looks like it needs WATER, which he could get for his dog at LUKE'S."  
  
"Patty, subtlety is not your best quality. I think he got our drift." Babette laughed. Once was enough to plant the seed of thought into the unknown man's mind, two times was borderline obsessively curious/scary, hard to tell with Ms. Patty.  
  
Tristan, who picked up on the obvious hints, slowed his pace down to a walk and calmly walked around the gazebo so he and Sundae could catch their breaths. "Sundae, I think we are going to go to Luke's and see what's going on." 


	6. This is the Start of a Beautiful Muffin

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Tristan's cat (Circe) and dog (Sundae)…and maybe more characters that I will later create. 

Author's Note: It takes me forever to update, except for today! Two chapters in two days, I think I just set my record. I JUST finished exams today and now I am officially a second semester SENIOR!!! So now I will be updating more regularly ( I hope), but not every day regularly. Thank you so much to everyone who has read my story and reviewed it and to those who just read it, you all rock. Oh I wanted to mention the whole Tristan's pets to clear up any confusion people might have. Circe (which is the name of a Greek sea siren) and that is his cat. Sundae (the name of my beagle, who is sleeping right here on my left) is his dog, a beagle. _Also, I am a loser and couldn't figure out how to do all italics and indenting but I'm chill now so it's all good…sorry about my not being comp smart forever. I am now! Yeah sure. _

Recap: Tristan is about to go into Luke's and Paris' date with Jess just finished (even though both are in different time frames, I am going to catch them up, don't worry).

****************************************************************************************

Tristan tied Sundae up to a post outside Luke's and pulled his shirt over his head. _I am so glad that getting 'in' with the town isn't going to be hard. Those women are amusing, smart, but undeniably amusing. The little one made it sound like she wanted me to over hear but not to the point where she was being obvious in getting my attention. Now the other one, she was out for obvious. Ah, I can still feel her scary gaze on me. I need to remember to keep my shirt on while I'm running. She looks like she wants to eat me up._ He walked up to the door of the diner and felt a group of eyes on him from inside and outside the diner. 

Ms. Patty and Babette were making their way over to him as if they were trying to win the gold medal for speed walking. The other people from Patty's class were catching wind of the new person and were looking on curiously. From inside the diner Rory looked up as she was pouring coffee for Kirk. _This guy is not from here. Who is he? Why does he look familiar? Eh, I think I'm just coffee deprived. Or just depraved, I can't decide which. _As Rory was thinking Kirk was watching her pour his coffee past the allotted 2/3 mark. He was just about to yell at her when he looked outside, since she was obviously fascinated with something out there. 

"Oh a new person!" Kirk announced which caught Rory unawares and she jumped, splashing some coffee onto Kirk. 

"Kirk, I am so sorry…I didn't mean to. Oh gosh, what am I going to do? I feel horrible. Are you ok?" Rory jabbered on, obviously flustered because she was paying attention to that man outside. Rory mentally shook herself, getting back to normal. "I will get you anything you want on the house." She smiled at a ruffled Kirk. 

Kirk was mumbling under his breath for about thirty seconds before he answered Rory. "Hey, don't worry about it Rory. I know you didn't mean to do this on purpose. Only your mother would do something _that _horrible. And I would love to have buckwheat pancakes with Canadian bacon and blackberry syrup." Kirk smiled very pleased with himself. If he was going to get a free meal it was going to be the best free meal. Rory just rolled her eyes at Kirk's antics. 

"Sure, right away Kirk." Rory laughed as she walked away. The bell on the door shook, announcing someone's entrance. Rory looked up with a smile on her face, expecting to see Ms. Patty and Babette walking in talking about gossip or something interesting that happened at their yoga class that morning. Those two always were first to the diner after that class because they want to have their pick of tables. Rory rolled her eyes just thinking about them. _Me and my eye rolling, I am turning into Luke more and more each day. Pretty soon I will be wearing flannel and a backwards hat and have a five o'clock shadow…now that would be a little bit hard…_

Rory's thoughts were interrupted by her brain processing who exactly came into the diner. It was that new guy. _A rather good looking new guy. And Ms. Patty is right behind him. She approves too. _Rory realized that she had been staring so she turned towards the nearest table and refilled their coffee. _I am so smooth. Look at me being all cool. HAH_. 

Rory saw that the unidentified guy was still standing there in the middle of Luke's. _Is he waiting to be seated or something?_

            And at the same moment Tristan was thinking, _do I just go and sit down or something? There is no sign telling me to or not, but I guess I should move because the ladies that 'told' me to get in here are right behind me. I don't know how much I want them standing so close. _

            Rory walked up to Tristan and told him with a smile, "You know you _can_ sit down. Pick a table, any table, or even the counter." Tristan looked down at this adorable almost pixie looking face. _Very nice looking. I am definitely starting to like this town. _

            "Actually I wish I could stay and eat but I left my dog tied up outside and I don't want her to get dehydrated or stuck out there for awhile." He leaned in towards Rory and with a conspirator's wink said, "I also don't want her to get mad at me. Living with a mad female is not my cup of coffee." And at that Rory laughed.

            "Isn't the phrase supposed to be 'not my cup of tea?'" She mocked.

            "Tea is so overrated. And I like tweaking colloquial phrases so that they're my own. And, tea versus coffee, no competition. Hello, I mean you are, it looks like, running a diner, you should know these things."

            Rory rolled her eyes. "Good detective work. Yes I am running it. I also agree about the coffee-tea thing. The Boston Tea Party Sons of the Revolution had the right idea, dump all the tea into the harbor." When she got a lovely smile and quiet laugh out of Tristan she said, "I know this is totally against my dad's policy but he's not here so you can bring your dog in here. I hope she's not too big."

            "Sundae is a beagle. Don't ever let her hear you call her big. She is very sensitive. I think it's all that daytime television."

            Rory laughed, walking with him to the door so she could get a peak at the dog. "I'm sure she watches Young and the Restless and As the World Turns. I bet she is hoping that Carly's baby is really Jacks. Sure I believe you. " Rory rolled her eyes again. 

            "I will be right back. Do you think you could reserve a table for me and my gal Sundae?"

            "I bet you have always wanted to say that, huh?" Tristan nodded, laughing as he went outside.

            He untied the leash and crouched down to Sundae's level, "Now you need to be polite. I don't want people thinking that I raised some kind of animal. God I'm funny today. Ok, but whatever you do, No barking. I don't even want to deal with whining." Sundae just looked up at him and wagged her tail. She led him back into the diner. The smells were calling to her. "I am so asking for trouble," Tristan thought aloud. 

            Rory had just dropped off her orders with Caesar in the kitchen, promising that she would join him in a few minutes. She saw "the new guy" bring his dog through the door. The dog, _her name is Sundae_, Rory thought, looked as if she had gone to heaven. People were eating food all around her. Rory just shook her head and laughed. 

"So is this the woman in your life?" Rory asked as she walked up to the man and his dog.

"Actually she is one of two women in my life. The other one is Circe my tabby cat. Sundae, meet the Luke's-diner-owner-lady." Sundae sat down and held out her paw.

"You taught her to take that cue? Either you have way too much time on your hands or you have a really smart dog, maybe a little of both. Hi Sundae, I'm Rory, it's a much shorter name." 

While Rory was cooing over how cute Sundae was while she was shaking the dog's paw it hit Tristan. _Rory. That name sounds so…Gilmore. This is…I'm right…story!_ When he could get back his voice after realizing who she was he said, "Hi Rory, I'm Tristan." He waited to see if she recognized him. 

Slowly but surely, Rory realized who he was. "Tristan. As in Tristan DuGrey? Chilton? Yale? Paris' ex-husband and prize writer?"

"Yes, yes, yes, and yes. You are Rory Gilmore, Paris' elusive best friend, went to Chilton, Yale, and moved from Boston to here so you could take care of your step dad's business. Obviously his business is Luke's. So how are you? I don't think that I have seen you since, well I don't even remember. It's been awhile."

Rory, who was still crouched down with Sundae, straightened up to her full height, which only made her come up to Tristan's collar bone. _I still feel short. That's what I remember about him. I was always so short. _"I am doing fine. I love the small-town feel. Oh and you were right on all accounts. I don't think I have seen you since sometime during college. We just kept missing each other. How are you doing? And what are you doing here?" Both Tristan and Rory fail to notice that they are still in the doorway of Luke's and that they have a audience, Patty and Babette are front row-center. 

Rory was learning all of the information that Babette and Patty were going to get out of Tristan but now they didn't need to do anything but sit back and admire the beautiful young people flirt. "Well I am here because I wanted to get away from the City and I am writing a piece." He didn't want to get into the story yet because he wanted to get into her confidence first. 

Patty spoke up, interrupting the reunion, "So doll, how long are you going to be staying here? Where are you staying?"

"Ms. Patty, this is Tristan, he used to go to school with Paris and me at Chilton and Yale. He was the one Paris was married to. How was yoga?" Rory tried to change the subject gracefully but couldn't think on her feet fast enough. She gave Tristan a look that said 'hey, I've been up since 5 am, I think I deserve a little credit,' all while he was trying to contain his laughter over her _smooth_ transition. 

Ms. Patty took the hint after Babette kicked her under the table, "The class was pretty uneventful. There was a lot of cracking of old bones as we stretched but nothing too interesting. But now I'm hungry. Can you get us our regular Saturday breakfast sweetie?" Rory nodded and motioned for Tristan and Sundae to follow her over to a table in the center of the room. _Ms. Patty totally missed the fact that he brought his dog in here. She never misses anything. _And across the room Patty was telling Babette how cute it was that Rory bent the rules for the gorgeous Tristan who has a past with her. 

As Tristan was sitting down his stomach growled so loudly that Rory heard it from behind the counter. She laughed at him and said, "Hey you want some food? How about I fix you my specialty?" Tristan nodded emphatically. Rory grinned and brought him a cup of coffee. "Here ya go." He looked at the coffee and then back at Rory with a quizzical look. "What?" She pushed the coffee cup closer to him, "You said you wanted my specialty, so, here it is."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Of course I want coffee but, my stomach growling doesn't usually mean that I am thirsty." He retorted sarcastically. Then, he looked up with puppy dog eyes, "Can I have pancakes and eggs and bacon? Oh yeah and orange juice and water in a dish."

"Do you want the orange juice and the water in the dish together? Or separate?… I am just kidding. I am just so funny, I crack myself up. I'll be back soon with the drinks and a little something for your pretty little woman." Rory walked away with a smile on her face. _I remember how much I enjoyed talking to him on the phone, after I would help him with French. He is an amusement. And Sundae is just adorable. I can't believe that I didn't recognize him. Well, I never did really see him at Yale. I was a recluse when he and Paris started dating. I also went my own way because I wanted to find my own path at Yale and not be under Paris' or Chilton's wings. Eh, I can't go down memory lane and work at the same time, the lunch rush is coming in and Ms. Patty's yoga class is waiting to be waited on. Ah, too much to do, but Jess said he was coming down this weekend, he'll be a good distraction and a help. _

***

            Jess picked Paris up around 10 that same morning, while Tristan was fast asleep on his couch in Stars-Hollow. He came bearing hot coffee and muffins. Paris was definitely taken-aback by extremely nice and very-Jess gesture. She was so excited to go to Stars Hollow with Jess and be able to get to know him better. His unconsciously nice gesture set the weekend off to the best start. 

            "Morning you." She said smiling. She then leaned over and gave him a little hello kiss. 

            "Mmmmm…If I thought that I was going to get that kind of greeting, I would come over every morning. I brought you coffee and muffins. I wasn't sure what kind of muffin you wanted, so I got two of everything. We can eat whatever we don't eat for breakfast during the car ride."

            "You brought me food, you are so nice." Paris leaned over and kissed him again, this time longer. 

            "How did I guess that the way to your h…you is through food. I am good." He grinned. 

            "What can I say? I lived with a Gilmore for too long. Coffee and food are my life. And you are very nice in the morning, very chipper. You are not my friend, we are in a fight." She joked.

            Jess, playing along, looked taken aback. "What? We aren't friends anymore? We're in a fight?"

            "Do you enjoy repeating me?"

            Jess looked up at the ceiling and blew air out of his nose, like he was a snorting horse. Paris laughed, "Yeah, I don't do mornings and you are all cute and happy, makes me sick. Now please could you hand me some coffee." Paris asked in a fake-stern voice. Over the years she had learned to have fun and not take everything so seriously, work was always serious, but never weekends. They are sacred relics of fun and letting loose. Paris was letting loose this weekend. 

            "Eh, I'll think about it…How about we just head out now and eat in the car. I want to get back home to check on Uncle Luke because his back is still acting up from when he hurt it and Rory went back home to take over the diner." _He called Stars Hollow home. Last night Rory and I gossiped about my date and about who Jess was in high school and before I met him. He certainly has changed a lot from what she told me. _Paris was thinking with a soft smile. Jess just looked at her quizzically, wondering what she was thinking about that could make her smile so beautifully. Little did he know that she was thinking of him. 

            They got into the car and finally got outside of the city. The coffee was long gone and the muffins were half way finished. The pair was discussing the pros and cons of Fair Trade coffee and its affects on the economy of large coffee producing countries that do not get exempt from import/export tariffs. Both Jess and Paris had a lot to say. However, Paris wasn't her normal, 'let's badger the opponent until I win' self. She listen to and agreed with some of Jess' view points but still held steadfastly to her own ideas. 

            After about an hour and fifteen minutes the couple agreed that they needed music. But, they couldn't agree on what music to listen to. Paris wanted some old school rock, like Aerosmith or Bon Jovi, but Jess wanted some old Nirvana or Sublime. They just couldn't come to an understanding. Paris gave in finally because Jess did the face with the sad eyes, not like a puppy but like one of those harp seals with the big watery sad eyes. She also was planning on giving in since he was driving and bought breakfast. So they rode the remainder of the trip singing to Sublime and all the fun and sexually connotated songs.

            "I didn't think that I could stand Sublime for that long a period of time but hey, I'm still here and not insane. You learn something new everyday."

            "Early in the morning, rise into the street…Jenny's 12 years old and tomorrow…April 26th, 1992, there was a riot on the…lovin' is what I got…" Jess ended his little compilation with a smile of victory. "I do know what I am talking about when it comes to music. Uncle Lukey didn't raise no foo." 

            Paris laughed as his attempts to be…god knows what he was trying to pull off with that statement.

            After 3 hours in the car, they made it to Stars Hollow. First, they went to Luke and Lorelei's house to drop off their stuff but no one was home. The door was still open but no body there. Paris and Jess then assumed that everyone would be at Luke's getting lunch or checking up on Rory – Luke didn't want to give up the diner but he had to because of his back. The pair walked over to Luke's and saw that the lunch crowd was indeed huge today. _Rory'll probably need my help in there. There are a hell of a lot of people for a Saturday, but I can handle it, I did work there for years. _

Jess held the diner door open for Paris and when they got inside Paris looked around to see if she could see any familiar faces and she did. "Tristan, what are you doing here?"


	7. Could this be a partnership or a dictato...

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nobody but the dogs and non Gilmore Girls' characters are mine

Recap: Paris and Jess spot Tristan of all people at Luke's in Stars Hollow

************************************************************************************************

            "Hey, Paris. How are you? What are you doing here?" Tristan asked sheepishly. Sundae had gotten away from Tristan and ran up to greet her 'aunt' Paris. 

            Paris stooped down to greet the little dog before she answers Tristan. "Hey Sundae, how is my favorite little dog doing. You are so out of your element but I betyou _love_ it here." She stood up and acknowledged Sundae's owner, "Yeah, I am here with Jess so that I can see Rory, Lorelei, and Luke, and NOT in that order. I want to see them all equally. Well, Luke doesn't care but I know the other two do. But I digress. I am doing fine, woke up early and drove here…" at a cough from Jess she added, "well I was driven here…Oh Jess this is Tristan, Tristan this is Jess." After the formalities Paris sputtered and asked, "Wait, what are you doing here? You have never even heard of Stars Hollow, until obviously now." She leaned in and whispered so that eavesdropping ears could not hear her, "Is this for your piece?"

            After Tristan discreetly nodded he added, "I just wanted to get away from the city for awhile and let my girls know what it is like to play outside, near trees and grass where they aren't carefully monitored by park workers, like at Central Park. I swear those people follow me around all the time. They think I am going to break the rules or something I don't get it. No one else gets stalked but me." He pretended to pout and Jess rolled his eyes at Tristan's antics.

            Rory came up to the table bearing orange juice and a water dish for the dog. She completely bypassed Paris and Jess, only looking at Tristan. She had picked up the lat sentence of his pretend rant and replied, "Well maybe you get stalked because you're hot. No no, that's not it, I think it's because you have the cutest dog in the world and people want to steal her from you. Here you go cutie, nice cold water." With that, Rory turned around and realized that Paris and Jess were standing right there in front of her. She squealed, launched herself onto Jess, and began talking a mile a minute to Paris. "So, did you guys just get here? You survived a trip with this music dictator. I swear I can't get into a car with him and listen to anything I want to listen to. No, it's all about him. I think his dictatorness is derived from the whole male superiority complex, because men always have to have the remote at hand and be in control. Eh, I don't want to get into that now, we'll do that later when there are none of _them_ around. Mom'll join in too." 

Rory resumed her one-sided conversation after taking a gulping breath. "How are you? I haven't talked to you in 12 hours, something major could have happened. Don't do that to me again. Oh and I met your ex." Rory continued talking animatedly using her hands and whole body to help her talk, Jess was having a hard time holding her up. It seems that the older Rory got, the more like her mother she acted. "Do you know that I haven't seen him since Yale and then your wedding? After that not at all. It's understandable since we were all wrapped up in the beginning of our careers that I never visited you all as newlyweds. But Tris and I caught up, well as much as two people could in the middle of Luke's with all of Stars Hollow eavesdropping. So, that's what has happened in the last 12 hours since I have talked to you. What about you? Fill me in woman!" Rory turned to Jess, who was still holding her up and jokingly said, "Oh hey," in a deflated voice and then turned expectantly back to Paris. 

Jess, pretending to be hurt, dropped Rory and stomped off to the back room. He came back with a smile, changed into a Nirvana t-shirt, a backwards hat, and a pad and pen ready to help Rory take orders. "You have no idea how much you love me right now, right?"

Rory looked at him, tapping her forehead as if thinking about his question and stuck her tongue out at him, "I owe you so much right now. How about I let you stay upstairs this weekend. That way you could get lucky if you wanted to and not have Lorelei in the next room commenting." She paused to laugh at the absurd thought and realized _shit, Paris is still standing right here and she is the only girl right now who he would get lucky with since they are seriously doing the casual dating. _"Umm, I meant that you could, umm, walk around in your underwear or watch p…I am just not going to continue that thought. Upstairs is yours though, because you are the best for helping me. So, Paris?"

Paris looked at Rory as if she wanted to kill her and hug her at the same time. _Rory is a constant amusement; I can't believe that I haven't seen her in awhile._ "Hey Rory. We did just get here. He was actually good and we compromised on the music. There were debates but both of us got out of them unscathed. Yeah I can't believe that you and Tristan haven't seen each other in that long. The last 12 hours have been mainly sleeping, and then eating while Jess was driving. He came prepared…for the drive, he brought coffee and muffins. I love muffins. And now I am here talking to you." Tristan looked at her in complete awe. He didn't understand how someone could understand Rory when she talks so damn fast and then answers all of her questions with the Paris quirkiness and in order._ Here I thought I understood women but I really have no clue. And one of them was my former wife. I should know her kinda well. I guess when two of them get together, no male can understand anything. Now I am kind of afraid to meet Lorelei if Rory and Paris are like this…_

"You two should go on the road as some side show to a circus. I swear your conversation is so amusing and confusing that I am still processing. Just give me a minute." The girls continued talking amongst themselves when Tristan started tapping his finger on his teeth, as if he wanted to interject and ask a question.

"Have you finally processed? And what do you want me to clarify." Rory remarked with humor in her voice. He was truly trying to process a Gilmore conversation, since Paris had been adopted as a Gilmore years before. _He'll stop trying to understand us after he meets Mom. _

"Yea, umm, were you letting Jess have the apartment so he could get lucky, walk around in his underwear, and be able to watch porn?"

"I never mentioned the word porn, ever. Your mind must be confused trying to understand everything we were saying and I guess something that you must have been thinking about superimposed itself in your processing of the conversation. There is no other reason for _that_ word to get into our convo." Rory conjectured trying to control the redness from creeping up from the neckline of her shirt.

Paris was trying so hard not to laugh at the confused look on Tristan's face. He retorted, trying to control some part of this conversation, with sarcasm, "Gosh, that _must_ have been it. I mean you would never have begun to mentioned pornography in conjunction with Jess having his own apartment to stay in this weekend. I must have been thinking about it. It was all me." Tristan rolls his eyes as Paris bursts out laughing, knowing that the point went to Tristan in this mini debate. 

Rory, knowing when she lost again used her fantastic subject changing abilities to, change the subject without Paris and Tristan being any wiser. "So, what do you want for breakfast?" That was a non-sequitor if there ever was one.  

Tristan answered innocently and with a cheeky smile, "But Rory, you already got my order. Remember? It was before Paris and Jess  got here."

"I know that I got _your_ order, I was asking Paris. So Paris, what would you like for breakfast? And you know that I won't serve you any of this fruit, yogurt, and toast nonsense. You need more meat on your bones. You're too skinny. Isn't she too skinny, Tris?"

Tristan nodded and ordered lunch for Paris before Paris could get a word in edgewise, since it was around noon, "She'll have a roast beef sandwich with the works on toasted bread, and don't forget the mayo. I am assuming that she will want iced coffee. Please." Rory just shook her head at him as she wrote the order down. 

Paris tried to interrupt but the other two wouldn't hear of it. She watched Rory walk away and decided to let this one go, and looked back up at Tristan, seeing if she could get something out of him about his story. "So your story brought you to Stars Hollow?"

"I told you that I would be near hell. But yes, it did, and I am thoroughly glad because this little town has a great personality. The girls like it here too." He looked at Sundae and was unsuccessfully trying to change the subject because he didn't want Paris to realize that his story revolved around the Gilmores. When Paris has her mind set on knowing something, she won't let anything dissuade her from knowing it. Tristan fiddled with the old-fashioned napkin dispenser, that was a normal inhabitant of any old style diner, and looked out the picture window that was the front of Luke's. He saw the townspeople going about their Saturday mid-afternoon business at a pace foreign to New York. The people were meandering, not focused, in a speed walk manner. He really liked the idea of not having a destination or not having to get to that destination at a specific time. 

Paris saw Tristan's calm look and follows his line of vision. _He is at peace here. He really likes it. It is really interesting how he seems so out of place in Stars Hollow but at the same time, he fits so perfectly. _She brought Tristan back to reality. She _HAD_ to know something about the story and its relation to Stars Hollow. "Who is this Runaway Bride?" She asked in a conspirator's voice. She didn't want people to overhear this conversation because Tristan always liked privacy when he was researching and writing his pieces. 

He didn't want to give anything away but since Paris could potentially help him gather his research, he told her, "I read an article in the Hartford Connection that talked abut Lorelei Gilmore and how she would get engaged and then at the last minute, she would walk down the isle and run back the other way, leaving her fiancé standing at the alter, literally. And, I did more research before I left to come here, and I found out that she's engaged again, and is getting married very soon. So I am here to do what I do best, find out the real reason behind her running away."

_Lorelei has only been engaged twice. And she has never walked down the isle to run back the other way. Wait, she's married to Luke right now and having his twins. I'm really confused, what is going on here?_ "Lorelei? Are you sure? Because she's married, and is pregnant." Paris paused to let everything sink in. "Wait, there are three Lorelei Gilmores. One being the original Mrs. Gilmore, then Lorelei, and finally Rory. Lorelei's out, and so is Mrs. Gilmore, so I guess that leaves…Rory? She's the runaway bride!"

Just as they realized Tristan's blunder, Rory waddled up to their table, heavy with two full plates of food. "You two look so secretive? What are you talking about?"

Tristan immediately took a bite of his food so he could be given a chance to think about a cover-up because he didn't want her to know why he was at Stars Hollow because that would temper his research. "Paris was just filling me in on her making-dinner date with Jess last night, but obviously I am not enough of a girl to know all the details." He pouted. "And also, she doesn't want the town to know that she and Jess are dating yet because it's only a day old and the town would blow it out of proportion." Rory seemed to believe him and walked off to attend to other customers. 

Tristan turned and questioned Paris, "Rory is the runaway bride? Rory? I just can't bend my mind around that possibility. You're her friend, has she gotten engaged before?"

"She and Dean got engaged during college but then that was broken off. But two other times? I don't think she has, but then again I don't know. Wait, she was seeing some guy between college and graduate school, but she didn't talk about it at all. She didn't talk about the whole Dean thing either, after it was over. But I don't know about a third one, although that doesn't mean that it didn't happen. And she's supposed to be engaged? Right now?" Tristan nodded in reply. "I don't know anything about that… Wait, you can't do this article."

Tristan sputtered, "What? Of course I am doing this article. I'm here, I have met the subject, and I am immersed in the town. Everyone would be very confused if I rented a house for months and then after one day I just leave. Not going to happen Paris."

"But she's someone we know, personally. She's my best friend. We all went to Chilton together. You just can't do this. Don't you understand?"

"Not in the least. I think you are overreacting about this. So what if we know Rory. That doesn't matter. I am already 'in' at Stars Hollow. I want to do this article, and it is only more interesting that we do know her. You can help me by telling me about her personality. Then I can become good friends with her and get the real story. It all works out. "

"I don't think this is a good idea." Paris said coinciding. "She will find out that you are befriending her just for a story and then the piece will be shot to hell because the whole town will find out and everyone will ignore you. Boom, all for nothing. I'm just telling you what could and probably will happen."

"Will you at least help me? I know you don't agree with this but I have already decided. I actually want to do this. So, will I get help from my friend or will you just be my editor?"

Paris didn't directly answer Tristan but instead called Rory over to the table. "Hey Rory," she called. When Rory approached the table, Sundae greeted her before anyone else at the table, she had been lonely, being ignored by her daddy and aunt. 

"Did you guys forget about my favorite new customer here? She looked so lonely while you all were gossiping and she appears so happy to see me, and she doesn't even know me."  
  


"Sundae will forgive me when I give her this piece of Tristan's bacon…See?" Paris gave the dog the bacon and Sundae forgot that she was mad because she was ignored, and munched on the bacon, with adoration for Paris in her big brown eyes. Her tail started moving in overdrive. "She loves me now, but I don't know about Tristan, Sundae likes to hold a grudge against him if he doesn't treat her like anything but a princess. Anyway, I want you to keep a close eye on Tristan while he's here since he knows no one and I can't stay and watch over him. Because you know he could get into a lot of trouble with people like Ms. Patty and your mother." Paris grinned. 

"My Mother? She doesn't get people in a lot of trouble, well not now since she's…oh I didn't tell you! My mom is pregnant with TWINS!" Rory squealed. She totally forgot to call and tell Paris. "I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. She's already getting big and her due date isn't for at least six months, four months after my wedding. I told you about that didn't I? Don't tell me that I forgot to tell you. Wait, that's why you were down here this weekend, so I could surprise you with both sets of news. Scratch everything. I didn't just tell you anything. Just forget until tonight when you meet him and we all officially tell you all the fun news. Oh, and of course I watch your little Tristan here, so he doesn't get into any trouble with Ms. Patty or Babette. My mother will only antagonize the boy, not do anything harmful. The other two…I don't know what they would do."

"Hi, girls, I am right here. You don't have to talk about me as if I am not here or I am a five year-old." But Tristan was smiling anyway because Paris had decided to help him. 

"Tristan, we so knew that you were right here, we were just talking about you to antagonize you. Anyways, how about you two, and Jess of course, " she added loudly so Jess would pay attention, since he was across the room. "be willing to come to dinner at the Gilmore household tonight so we can all officially give our announcements? And yes, Brianna will be there with bells on. She is so excited to finally meet her aunt Paris, since the last time you saw her, she was only a few months old."

_Paris is the best friend I could ever have. She doesn't agree with me and my story but she is willing to go out on a limb for me. And, I am in!! Rory has invited tonight. Yes! Maybe this story won't be so hard after all, to research. First, I have to get to know Rory and her personality, all the while gaining her trust and the trust of the town and getting information from everyone pertaining to Rory and her fiancés. _"I would love to go tonight, if it is no inconvenience."

Paris wasn't as polite. "You damn well better have invited me to dinner tonight. I am dying to hear the news for real this time. I can't wait to see Brianna and a pregnant Lorelei! Luke is always someone I love seeing when I visit, so I am giddy. I'm actually smiling. This hardly ever happens."

Tristan coughs, "No, you mean it only happens when you are with Jess."

At that Rory's eyes widened and she tried to cover a laugh because she was afraid of what Paris would do in retaliation. But surprisingly, Paris just turned red and laughed. At that noise, Jess looked up and had a genuine smile on his face. Though he was across the room getting orders from the Stars Hollow people who never trusted him during his teenage years, an all around unpleasant situation, he looked happy because Paris laughed. _What can I say, I am good. I put those two together. I can't believe that they didn't see each other too much during college and afterwards. I mean he and I were engaged, but, luckily he and I salvaged our friendship because he realized what I found out right before we were going to get married, that we just weren't meant to be a couple. I couldn't see my life without him but I just wasn't in love with him. We weren't and still aren't each other's match. But I think he's found his and I have too…London. Who would have thought that I would be marrying who was connected to Chilton? The high society? But he showed me a good side to the high society. Just like Paris did, after some digging. And they will get to meet tonight. I am so excited._

"Hello? Earth to Rory. Anybody in the house. The lights are on but I don't know if anyone is home." Tristan waved his hands in front of her face as he brought her back from her daze. _Tristan proved me wrong too. He's grown up a lot from what I remember about him. He is an enigma that I want to get to know more and Paris has given me the opportunity to do so without acting as if I was hitting on him or anything romantic like that. Also I am engaged, so that's another safety net to not send the wrong message to him. _

"Sorry guys, it's been a long morning. I don't know if I will ever get used to being an early riser. I mean I have to get up at 5 so I can open at 6. And this is all in the am, when it's still dark outside…Oh my goodness, I am so sorry I don't complain, really, that was just, ah I don't know. So what are you two up to the rest of the day?"

"Jess and I were going to see Lorelei and Luke, but I guess that's out since Jess is working and Lorelei is showing. She won't want to ruin the surprise. So I guess I have no idea what I'm doing. Tristan what about you?"

"I don't know. I think I'm going to go home and taking a shower because I just went running and I probably smell." Just as Rory and Paris were about to comment he said, "Don't even retort. I know I know. And Sundae needs to get home and have her breakfast. Other than that, I have nothing planned."

"Hmmm," Rory replied. "Paris, you and Jess are going to have a picnic lunch on me. I am going to make him stop working now since the lunch rush is under control. Now Tristan, what and will are we going to have you do?" She thought out loud. 

"I have an idea. How about Tristan learns how to work at a diner today and help you out Rory? That way you can get help without Jess and Tristan has something to do and he will be sufficiently introduced to the townspeople."

Tristan thought about that. _Paris is the best woman in the world. I will owe her for the rest of my life. I get to spend the day with Rory and then get to know the town as it gets to know me. _"If Rory will have me, I would love to help her after I get cleaned up."

"I doubt you would want to spend the better part of your day working at a diner. You really don't have to, I have it under control. But I won't look a gifted horse in the mouth. If you want to help me, you definitely are more than welcome to do so."

"Alrighty, how about I go home and shower then I'll be back here in 30 minutes. Ok?"

"Sure, but only if you really want to do this. Oh and don't worry about the check, I got it."

"I wouldn't have offered, even with Paris' insisting, unless I really wanted to help. And I am paying for my meal. Next time you can cover it ok?" Tristan stood up and dropped a twenty dollar bill.

As he was walking Sundae outside the door Rory called out, "Wear old clothes so you don't mess any nice clothing up." Rory turned to Jess. "Hey, you are off in five. No more work for you today. You and Paris are going to go out on a picnic." Jess just nodded and went into the storage room. Rory turned to Paris, "I totally forgot that you have already eaten lunch. Oh now my plans are foiled."

"Rory do you think that I would eat that stuff?" She lifted up the napkin to show that there was only one bite taken out of her sandwich and a few fries were missing. "I only ate that stuff to show Tristan that I was eating or else he would have ordered me a milkshake or something gross like that."

"Where do people like you come from? It doesn't make sense. You just don't like junk food or anything remotely close to it. A roast beef sandwich isn't anything near junk food. Oh, I forgot there was mayo on it. Heaven forbid you eat mayo. And then there were French fries. You only ate like two or three. Woman, you need to live a little."

"Live a little by eating artery clogging foods that will shorten my lifespan? I think not."

"You sound like a mini Luke. I think he actually used that same speech on me. Jess probably said the same thing too. This is sad."

"That's why I like Luke so much. He is such a sensible man. Well, actually both of them are very sensible. Hmm, so what are we going to make for my picnic with Jess?"

"Follow me." The girls made a healthy picnic and Jess and Paris left the dinner, heading towards the lake. Rory was helping Caesar with the lunch orders when Tristan walked in the diner dressed in a sleeveless blue tank top and loose, old looking khakis. 

He saw Rory walk out from the kitchen and rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "I'm ready to work. Let's go."

"Are you sure you can handle blue collar work? It's not as easy as it looks. We don't really have a number system with the tables, I usually just name orders by the people at the tables since I know everyone. But since you don't, I guess that wouldn't work. Umm, how about I just put little post it notes on the tables with numbers on them. Let's just pray that there isn't a big gust of wind that blows open the door and knocks down all of the post it notes. That would suck majorly for you. Now, do you know how to take an order?"

Tristan rolled his eyes, "I have never actually done it but it doesn't look too difficult. Please oh guru of all that is diner related, please enlighten me on the art of being a waiter."

"Ya know, you do work for me today, I think a little respect should be given." She joked. 

"That's right, I am _helping_ you today, the respect should be coming my way."

"Eh, not so much. You agreed to be my helper so, you need to be more subservient. You know, follow orders. The golden rule of being a waiter is: the customer is always right. Do whatever the customer wants, unless it is Ms. Patty then run like hell. Oh yeah, Kirk also is the other customer who isn't always right. You'll know which one he is when he asks you to get him crazy things. For example, today, right before you came in, Kirk wanted coffee filled 2/3 of the cup full. No more, no less. He has in the past asked for peanut butter and roast beef sandwiches, heavy on the olives. I swear he eats what is the epitome of what a pregnant woman craves. You know what I mean, the gross combos. Also, my mother will come in here and insist that she needs coffee. She isn't hard to recognize because she is the only pregnant woman in town. Coffee is bad for the babies so the best you can give her is coffee ice cream. Now don't tell her that you are giving her the ice cream form. When she orders coffee, after interrogating you for an hour, just say sure and go back into the kitchen and tell me. I'll then get the ice cream ready and you give it to her. But take your time. She'll gloat like no other if she thinks that you are going to give her coffee and I want to see that. I also want to see her face when you give her the ice cream. She'll be so disappointed…hehe I get to exact my revenge." Tristan listens to this tirade trying to digest everything Rory is saying, but she is talking too fast. He holds up his hand and she is silenced. A few moments later, Tristan lowers his hand. 

"I think I got it. Please don't tell me that there is anything else."

"Just one more thing. You have the order pad but you need something else." Rory goes behind the counter and whips out a baseball hat. She puts it on Tristan's head backwards. "There. Now you are officially the diner man."

Tristan mutters to himself as Rory laughs over her creation, "What have I gotten myself into now?"

Author's Rant: I want to thank everyone for sending me feedback, it really helps. I am trying to work with the suggestions so that my story can be better. But should it continue? Is the idea worth it to progress? Tell me what you all think.


	8. Giggling Brownie Sundaes with Intrigue

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except London, Circe, and Sundae

Recap: "What have I gotten myself into now?"

********************************************************************************************************

            "You have gotten yourself into an afternoon of burgers, French fries, and grease, lots of grease. It's going to be fun, don't worry. I'll be here to keep you company. Aren't you lucky!" Rory said sarcastically. "We are going to have so much fun. If the diner crowd gets slow, we can paint our toe nails and tell stories." At the horrified look on Tristan's face, Rory laughed. _This guy is too easy to scare, it's great. He's like my own personal toy! He is just plain entertainment. Mom'll have a field day with this one. I wonder how fast she can scare him back to New York? Oh, now I'm being mean. But it's just so fun. _

            "Can I take a rain check on the grease?"

            "You wish…hey, I am surprised that you didn't comment on the nail polish thing, unless of course you like having your nails all pretty. I should have known, you like to be pretty. I bet you do facials too. Yep, I sure have pegged you. I think you and Taylor would get along great. Ok, ok, enough teasing. You know if you keep your face like that for long enough, it's gonna freeze like that. Then you'd scare away all the pretty ladies and be wasting all that money you spend on beautifying yourself."

            "I'm done with the faces whenever you are done making fun of me. I hope you can take it as much as you dish it, cuz you are going to be in for an interesting afternoon if you can't. Well, the afternoon will be interesting regardless, simply because you will be in my presence. So be prepared Rory Gilmore."

            "Yeah, yeah, I am so scared. See me, I'm shaking. Wait, I am shaking. This isn't good…" She looked down at her hands in disgust. "They are rebelling against me! Oh wait, it's just the caffeine in my system. It all makes sense now. Yeah, yeah, don't look at me like that. I am completely sane. You can ask anyone, except my mother because she's mad at me for taking away her coffee. Oh yeah, don't ask Paris or Jess either, they have jaded views of me. Speaking of which, I wonder how their date is going. Isn't this so exciting!? Three dates in two days, it's a whirlwind courtship. Maybe we'll hear wedding bells in the near future. Wait, we already will, mine, but we could hear theirs too. So what did Paris tell you about her date last night?"

            "Does enough oxygen get to your brain when you speak so much? I swear I didn't see you breathe once and you weren't talking allfastlikethis…Wow, see and after that I'm winded. And I run! This makes no sense. How can…it just doesn't…but you…I'm just not even going to try right now. Maybe tonight when I can't sleep because I can hear you in my head talking a whole lot will I then try to understand you. Until then I will smile and nod and be the dumb blonde. Hmmm, the date. She didn't tell me too much about it. I was trying to be the girlfriend and be all girlie but she wouldn't tell me much. There was a knock at the door, some kama sutra comment, I think, it did sound like she said that but then again she can talk even faster than you can. Then there was food and lots of banter."

            "You didn't hear about the kissing?"

            Tristan jumped up and down pretending to be as excited as Rory was, "NO! There was a kiss?!"

            "Totally. They both went for the pasta and BAM! Not the Emeril BAM but a kiss and fireworks bam. Hmm, I think I might want to make Macaroni and Cheese right now. Not the regular kind but the down south version," Rory said in a southern accent.

            "Ahh, I see why. You wanna make Mac and Cheese because of the Emeril reference. He has the best recipe for southern Mac and Cheese."

            "No…you…no…how…it…no…" Rory couldn't speak and was moving her hands between Tristan and herself trying to digest what just happened. "You have known me for an hour or so and you understand my thought process? I don't get it. Maybe this is a dream, because London still doesn't understand me. Hell, Jess can't even do that. How could you."

            "I don't know, it seemed very logical at the time. What's the big deal?" He pauses to think about it. "Yeah I guess it's something. Damn I'm good. And if this was your dream and I was in it…hmmm that's and interesting thought. So, in this said dream, am I lacking clothing when I said this?"

            Rory turns bright red and stutters, "You are a funny man aren't ya? Funny funny. But alas, we have a customer, actually, _you_ have a customer, go work your magic T-man!" She pushed him off towards Ms. Patty and Babette who were walking in for the second time that afternoon. They had overheard Rory and Tristan's conversation about him working there that afternoon and Patty wanted to get to know him a little better. Babette was there to be a buffer so Patty wouldn't scare the boy out of town like she was wont to do. 

            Tristan walks up to the two ladies who sat at their regular table. "Hello ladies. My name is Tristan and I am lucky to be serving you today." At Patty's delighted face, Tristan quickly smiled, fully showing his teeth in a genuine smile. 

            "Well I am Patty, my dear, and this is my darling friend Babette." At the mention of her name, Babette said, 'yes doll, that's me.'

            "What can I get for you two lovely women today?"

            "How about you…" Patty started but Babette interrupted her.

            "…You tell us your specials."

            "Luke's doesn't have any specials, what are you talking about? I was going to say how much I would like to have a piece of…"

            "I have decided what I want…I think I am going to have some orange juice and coffee."

            "Why do you keep interrupting me? I just want to get to know Tristan a little bit better. I won't ask anything embarrassing don't worry. So, Tristan, tell us about yourself."

            Laughing, he answered, "Well, I mainly live in New York City and I am here on vacation for a month or so."

            "Go on."

            "I will but let me get you all your drinks first. What would you like Patty?"

            "How about I just have grapefruit juice."

            "Oh and before I get the coffee Babette, do you want milk in it?" She nodded and he replied, "Good, then you will really like the surprise I have in store for you." 

            After he leaves the table the women erupt into a fit of giggles. Babette is the first to recover. "How cute is he? Can I keep him? I don't think Morty would mind very much. So sweet. Too bad Rory has already got a man or else we could get her with this one. I swear, he is a definite keeper."

            "I think I'm in love. This young man is so…_damn_…I can't even begin how to describe him. He is better than a warm brownie sundae. Even with a cherry on top. Yeah I _know_, he's _that_ good," she said as Babette nodded emphatically. 

            "Wait, sweetie, we gotta hush, he's coming over right now. Now this time, let's get more information out of him."

            "Here you go ladies. Your juices are superb because I just tasted them and I am in love. Rory really knows how to do the freshly squeezing thing." At that comment the two women looked at each other thinking, _squeeze, well you know what I wanna squeeze, YUM!_ "And Babette, here is a coffee I made especially for you. I really hope you like it." He stood in front of her looking expectantly as she took her first sip. 

            "Doll that was heaven in a mug. I never knew coffee could taste so, so, ahh you are too young to hear those words." Tristan's eyes widened and he looked away embarrassed. 

            Clearing his throat he asked, "What would you two like for, lunch?"

            "Just tell Rory that we'll have our regulars. She knows what they are. I'll be right back hun. I have to call my Morty. Don't scary the boy Patty." Babette gets up and walks out, since Luke's didn't allow cell phone usage inside. 

"So, Tristan, what do you do for a living?" Patty asked.

            "I write for the New York Times."

            "I read that everyday. There is this one writer who I absolutely love to hate. But I always have to read his article whenever he writes. You might know him. His name is…T. DuGrey."

            "You are looking at him." He says in a conspirator's voice, leaning in towards the table, "The T stands for Tristan."

            "You are him! I have to tell Babette when she gets back. She reads your article religiously. We talk about it all the time."

            "I am glad that you two are so interested in what I have to say, I am flattered."

"Oh here she comes. Babs, guess what? Tristan works for New York Times! He is The T. DuGrey." At that Babette looks at him, grabs her orange juice that was conveniently placed in her hand by Patty and throws it in his face. Patty, who was awaiting for this reaction had an evil gleam in her eyes. She knew that Babette would react in this way because Babette hated the way Tristan portrayed women. Patty just wanted to see a soaked Tristan and hoped that he would take off his shirt in front of her. Then she could die a happy woman. 

"What?" Trying to keep some face Tristan begged off. "Excuse me while I go place your orders." He briskly walked behind the counter and pushed open the door that led to the kitchen. 

Babette who seemed to have recovered herself was astonished. "What did I just do? I can't believe I threw my drink on that poor young man. Patty! You planned this. I know it. You knew how I would react to this news and you just supplied me with ammo. I feel so bad. But he did look really good in that wet tee-shirt. Too bad he didn't take it off right here. 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Rory was laughing at Tristan take on the story. "They come in here every Sunday and debate over your article, it is the funniest thing ever. Babette gets so into the conversation. She is so passionate. And she threw her orange juice at you." Tristan was slowly removing his now wet shirt that was plastered onto his body. Rory was not blind to the view but hid her reaction much better than Babette and especially Patty did. When he pulled the shirt off of his body, Rory wasn't looking, but rather was paying attention to the burger she was frying on the grill. She turned back around to tell Tristan where he could find spare shirts and she froze, dropping her spatula onto the grill, causing grease to fly up into the air. Grease splattered onto her chest area and she jumped back, yelping in surprise that the pain was so strong. 

"Rory are you ok? Did you burn yourself?"

"Unfortunately, yes I did. It's so hot back here that the spatula just slipped out of my hand." She tried to walk away but when she turned her neck, flames of pain shot through her body, radiating from the grease induced injury. She again let out a yelp. 

"You come with me. Do not move your neck at all and tell me where the first aid kit is quickly. Oil burns are the worst and most painful so we have to take care of you now. What's the name of that other cook?"

"Caesar. The kit is upstairs, see the stairs straight ahead and to the left? That's where I'm going. I don't need your help, I'm fine."

Tristan yelled over his shoulder as he escorted Rory upstairs, "Caesar? Can you take care of the kitchen while I fix Rory's little injury? Thanks." He turned to Rory. "Do you know how to doctor a grease burn," when she nodded no he continued, "that's why I am coming with you because I know how to treat it." Rory stumbled as Tristan led her up the stairs but he caught her before she would turn her neck and aggravate the burn even more. Her hand subconsciously reached to grab onto anything that would catch her fall and that happened to be a very solid and unclothed upper arm belonging to the man holding her up. They had both forgotten his state of undress, well Rory would have liked to have forgotten it, so instead, she just focused on her pain instead, because that was straight forward and demanding her attention. Tristan's torso would just have to wait, yeah like she could get her mind off of it, sure. This was the first of many times to come that she would accidentally forget about the man who's ring she was wearing on her left hand, because of Tristan. 

Author's Stuff: It's been a year and a day since I have written. I wish this chapter could be longer but I just didn't want to get into something and besides, I want to play with the doctor scene a little bit. It needed build-up, thus the pseudo cliff hanger. Tell me what you all think I would love to hear it. I get lonely. I love to hear what people think because creative writing is my passion and I want to see if audiences are perceptive to my style of writing or not. Thanks. OH! The next chapter might be up real soon, like within the next couple of days because I have a HUGE gov't paper due next week and I am a procrastinator so I might write another chapter before I do the paper. I know I am such a bad influence. Don't follow my example, I never did until junior year in high school. But now I'm a 2nd semester senior and I don't care! WOOHOOO. Review please! Thanks. 


	9. Burns, no shirts, and no ear pulling!

Chapter 9 

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the Gilmore Girls but I do have the rights to Sundae, Circe,  Brianna, and London (who will be in this chapter, I think)

**Author's Note:** I'm sad that no one loves me. Is anyone reading??? Cuz I would really like to know what everyone thinks. Please Review; it would make my simple world all colorful. 

**Recap:** This was the first of many times to come that she would accidentally forget about the man who's ring she was wearing on her left hand, because of Tristan.

******************************************************************************************************************

            They reached the top of the stairs and went into the apartment above Luke's. Tristan lead Rory to the couch were he began to take care of her burns. He went over to the kitchen and searched through the disgustingly organized cabinets. He didn't understand how someone could live in such a neat little box where every little thing had its appropriate place. Obviously, this was Rory's apartment and she did just that. _How can someone be so exact about their lives, especially their kitchen utensils. You can tell a lot about someone by looking through their cabinets. Looking through someone's medicine cabinet though, is way overplayed. It's the small things like cups, plates, and spatulas. _He found the bowls in the most logical place, right above the dishwasher and right next to the sink. They also were on the other side of the stove. She had everything perfectly situated and that aspect of her intrigued him more than the initial attraction he had when he first saw her that morning. _I was so not attracted to her this morning, she just intrigues me, like a good story should…_

Tristan filled the bowl with water and ice so that he could soak a cloth that would be cleansing and cooling the burn she acquired. He also found the first aid kit hanging on the side of the stove. He returned to Rory and lowered himself onto the floor so that the two were eye level, since Rory had decided to lay down on the couch. "How is it doing?"

Rory tried to sound heroic but failed miserably when she groaned, "It's fine." Tristan began wringing out the washcloth he was using to dilute the burn. 

"Here's my hand. Now as I am placing the washcloth on your ouchie, you can grab my hand and squeeze it as hard as you can ok?" 

"Ouchie?" Rory laughed. "Did you just say ouchie grandma?" She continued to laugh as he slowly lowered the moistened cloth onto her skin. She was distracted but as soon as she felt the contact, her laughing stopped abruptly as she hissed out her breath. She grabbed his hand because she needed something to outlet her pain towards. His hands were cooled from coming in contact with the ice water, but they were big and welcoming. Surprisingly, they weren't the hands of someone used to being waited on his entire life. These hands were strong and hard from manual work. She could feel the calluses that he earned from working outside, pulling his weight, instead of sitting in a high-class, posh, high-profile office that she could picture her entire graduating class of Chilton. 

To get away from the pain she created a story about how Tristan broke away from the high-society of Hartford and worked on summer during college on a farm. _It was the summer between freshman and sophomore years. Tristan was just tired of everything related to Hartford and just had to get away. He didn't want to go to Europe and spend the summer in four star hotels, he wanted to do something worthwhile. After being away from home, well geographically not really away from home but independent of his parents since he was at college, for a year, Tristan came to the startling realization that the world did not revolve around everything that was superficial. He met people that mattered at Yale and he saw others that he already knew, namely Paris, in a different light than before. He wanted to prove to himself that he was more than just the product of two people who only cared about lineage and money. He yearned to see what stock he was made of. So he got a job through the agricultural department at Yale and shipped himself off to Virginia.  He worked all summer in the Shenandoah Valley at a horse and cattle farm. He told his family that he was doing an internship for NIH in Northern Virginia…_

Tristan was carefully cleaning Rory's wound and stopped to look up at Rory. She was no longer gripping his hand with an intent squeeze the life out of it. She was actually looking at his hand intently, almost caressing it. She was off in a world of her own and he was completely intrigued by her, her fascination with his hand. Luckily, she wasn't focusing on her burn, and Tristan hopefully thought that she wasn't in any pain. _Why is she looking so intently at my hand? She is so focused. _He smiled at the thought. _She's interesting. _

While Tristan was thinking about Rory, she was continuing her created history of how his hands became the way they were. _He worked with the horses everyday. He would get up as soon as the first beams of sunlight caressed the sleepy and barren earth. He would round up all the horses and give them their breakfasts. Then the he and the other stable hands would take turns exercising the horses and cleaning out their stalls. He helped round up the cattle and brand them, an experience he would never forget…._Rory kept going on and on, creating new people and experiences that Tristan must have endured to get his hands to be the balance of strong yet gentle. She finally got up the courage to ask Tristan exactly how his hands are the antithesis of the society he was brought up in. 

"Tristan, where did you get those calluses?" _Did I really just ask him that? Have I really been thinking about his hands all this time? Who am I? That is totally crazy._

"Have you been sitting there thinking about that all this time?" Tristan asked her, trying to hide the amusement in his voice. 

"No! I was just curious. You know I just found your hands very inconsistent with the way you were brought up and all…I needed something to take my mind off the pain and all. I was blanking. Sorry I couldn't come up with anything more interesting than that."

Tristan tried to stifle a laugh, "You're crazy. I'm glad that you found something to amuse yourself though, cuz that burn did not look fun at all. Here, let me see if I can answer your question. As you know, I left Chilton in the middle of junior year, and I went to Military School down in North Carolina. Not only did I pick up an accent, I also was forced to work with my hands. They threw me into the routine the day I got there. my hands were bloody by the end of the first week. That course was insane. It was made up entirely of wood. I climbed up stuff and crawled through the mud. It was a complete rude awakening from the life that I had back in Hartford. It changed me a lot. It wasn't anything romantic or anything, just plain, hard work."

"Interesting."

            "No. Not really."

            "How is my burn coming? I can't really see it and all. If I tried I would end up looking weird and such, like this see." She tries to look at her chest, the part right below the collar bone, and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't see her burn and was amusing Tristan to no end. He was laughing so hard that he just couldn't answer. 

            "I should have known that I needed to bring a camera when I went back to my place to change. I knew this afternoon would be amusing but _this_ is completely…I can't even describe." He broke off laughing again. "Your burn is fine. I doctored it up just nicely. Now just be careful and don't get it wet." __

"Alright. Then I guess we are done here. Thank you so much for making the ouchie go away. I will make fun of you until the day you die about saying that. 

            They came down from the apartment to meet the stares of Babette and Patty. Tristan still had forgotten to put on a shirt. Patty got the show she had wanted ever since she had seen him from far away without a shirt on. Rory looked at Patty's predatory gleam in her eye and turned to see what Tristan did to make Patty have that gaze. Tristan still didn't have his shirt on and Rory realized how bad it looked for them to come down the stairs from the apartment with Tristan lacking a very important article of clothing. She turned beat red and stammered to Tristan, "Hey, you can borrow a shirt from upstairs. I am so sorry that some customer spilled on you." 

            Tristan turned to go back up the stairs, being pushed by Rory to basically run up the stairs. The idea dawned on him that maybe the scene they created looked a little bit sketchy. 

***

            Tristan got the hang of being a waiter. He finally got adept at carrying more than one plate on one arm without feeling like he was going to drop them everywhere. After his own shirt had been trashed, the only one he could find was a flannel. So not only was he wearing a cap backwards, he was also wearing a flannel. The only thing missing was the five o'clock shadow and he would be a blond Luke look-a-like, at least that's what Stars Hollow and especially a Mrs. Lorelei Gilmore Danes thought when she entered the diner that afternoon. Her second thought was about how she had never seen him before and he was fresh meat who would get her coffee. And oh how she wanted, needed, yearned for coffee. 

            "Hey flannel boy!" Lorelei yelled at Tristan, awaiting service. 

            "Hi, how may I help you? I'm Tristan and obviously, I am going to be your server. What would you like this afternoon?"

            "Hey Tristan, I'm Lorelei. And this establishment is run by my beautiful daughter. Is she around?"

            "She's in the back cooking. Do you want me to go get her?"

            She replies quickly, "No. That's ok. I don't want interrupt her. So you are new in town. I ran into Patty and she told me all about you and Rory with the no shirt thing…very interesting. Why exactly are you here and working at Luke's?"

            "I'm just taking a vacation from New York and I used to live in Hartford so I chose Stars Hollow… Paris told me about how much fun this town is...Oh yeah I know Paris because we grew up together, went to the same schools, and eventually got married and divorced. So now that you know my life story what about you?"

            "How about you get me a cup of coffee and then I'll tell ya." Tristan nodded, agreeing, and went behind the counter to get her coffee. 

            "Lorelei, there's only decaf out here and you don't look like a decaf drinker so I'll go in the back and get you some real coffee." Lorelei nodded and Tristan went into the back with a smile. "Rory, your mom's out there. And after getting my life story, she is asking for coffee. Do you have the ice cream?"

            "It's right here. Now here's a coffee mug to put it in." The Tristan scooped the ice cream into the mug and then added whipped cream and a coffee bean on top. He took it out to a skeptical Lorelei. Lorelei had been looking around the diner praying that no one would notice that she was getting away with drinking coffee. The whole town was in on the plan to get her away from coffee but she got Tristan and he was bring out  her coffee. But he took his time in getting the coffee, so she got worried. She had been waiting far too long for a cup of coffee, but when she saw the whipped cream on top, she got all excited and happy again. Damn those hormones. 

            "Here you go Lorelei, the best coffee you could imagine."

            Lorelei tried to take chug of the drink that she had been without for these few months but couldn't. There was too much whip cream in the way. So, she figured that she would use a spoon and get the coffee with the whipped cream. But she hit something hard. _What did this kid put in my coffee? Did he forget to grind the beans or something?_ Lorelei dug her spoon into where the coffee was supposed to be a pulled out her spoon. The whipped cream covered the entire spoon so she couldn't see what the spoon was holding, so she assumed that it was coffee. She brought the spoon to her mouth and tasted the coffee she was yearning for. But all she got was the cold taste of…ICE CREAM. Lorelei swallowed and sputtered. "What was that? I'll have you know that I almost spit that out in your face but I am a nice person. So tell me what the hell that was."

            Tristan was trying to keep a straight face, something that he had been doing a lot that day with these Gilmore girls and their town. Rory was behind the counter watching Tristan, to see how he would take care of the situation, on the verge of tears because she was silently laughing so hard. "That was coffee…in a different form than you are used to."

            "It's actually coffee?" She still looked hopeful and took another bite. It tasted familiar. There was that coffee flavor but there was something else. "This is ice cream. You tricked me. I don't think I am every going to forgive you or talk to you again. Nope, never." She takes another bite of her coffee ice cream and sulks. 

            "But Lorelei, it's for your own good. Being in your first trimester and drinking coffee is really not healthy for the baby, even at your age. But once you hit 35 or even 40, the risks get much higher. But, as soon as you are into your second trimester, you are in the home stretch. The baby has already developed its major organs so coffee won't hurt it…And, I still want to hear your life story so please talk to me."

            "You think I'm younger than 35?! You are the bestest person in the whole world." Lorelei tears up. "You just made up for the coffee ice cream incident and made my entire day happy. And this ice cream thing isn't so bad, just as long as you make every single one. I really like the coffee bean on top. Good touch. So let's see…my life story…well I was born on this stormy night. The rain was coming down hard and the wind was causing the trees to crash up against the windows…and I was charging through…

***

            Tristan walked out of the shower and glanced at the clock. "We only have 15 minutes before Rory comes over and walks us to Lorelei's house. There, we get to see aunt Paris, Jess, Lorelei, and the infamous fiancé London and Lorelei's Luke. And you will be my date for the evening Sundae, since I will definitely be the odd man out. I think I'll wear something casual, just incase Lorelei has any plans besides dinner. I swear Sundae, once you meet her, you will understand what I mean. Oh and watch out for your ears, she seems like an ear puller to me."

            Rory walked up Tristan's driveway and looked up. She was 15 minutes early, but Caesar made her leave earlier than her intended time. She looked up and saw Tristan walking around what looked to be his room, sans shirt, and talking to someone. The closer she got the better she could hear him through the open window, and she overheard his comment about Lorelei being an ear puller, so she decided to comment on it, "Yea, she is. That's why Luke'll never let her get a dog."

            Tristan was so surprised that he dropped the towel from around his waist. Luckily for Tristan, his back was to the street, so Rory just barely got a glance and his butt before he regained control of the towel. He turned towards his window and hollered out, "Are you trying to scare lives off me, Gilmore? I swear I saw my life flashing before my eyes."

            "Oh get over it, Tris. You are almost as theatrical as my mother. And the thing before your eyes…" She gave him an evil smirk, "was your towel falling off."

            "I'm as theatrical as your mother? WHAT? I don't believe this. How could you say such a thing." By this time he was basically leaning out his window. But he stood up slowly, so he wouldn't hit his head on the frame, put the back of his hand against his forehead like a southern belle, and fell back onto his bed saying, "I do declare!"

            He got a good laugh out of Rory who called back, "You better get dressed Tris cuz I'm coming into your house now. I want to see how a bachelor lives." She went inside and immediately spotted a beautiful cat. "Hey pretty girl, I'm Rory. I met Sundae this morning at the diner. I bet you were glad that you didn't have to go running in all that heat."

            Tristan walked down the stairs in khakis and a Mr. Bubbles t-shirt. "Do I have to wear shoes?" He pretended to whine. 

            "My mom is going to love your shirt. She might want to steal it so be careful."

            "I doubt she will be able to steal it with me still in it. Who were you talking to down here?"

            "I was getting to know this cute little lady over here."

            "Ah Circe, this is Rory. Don't mind the crazy lady trying to talk to you."

            "And who were you talking to upstairs?"

            "Sundae, but that's different. She's going to be my date for tonight. Cuz you see everyone else will be in couples so I figured I would bring on of my two favorite ladies."

            "And thus the ear pulling comment. I get it now. We don't get very coupley. That's only never, eww I don't want to see my mom and Luke all kissing. I have seen it way too much already. And Luke gets embarrassed around new people. You're going to be fine. But I would love to have Sundae accompany us. Are you ready to go?"

            "Yeah, I just have to find shoes. Haven't you ever just wanted to not wear shoes and feel life through your feet?"

            "Interesting notion. Yes, I think I did do that when I was 5 or so."

            "But then you weren't doing it to feel, you probably just did it because you couldn't find shoes or something. I mean breaking away from the confines that normally make up our world. Get away from the tiny boxes we put our lives in. Do something spontaneous."

            "You are a random, crazy, and complicated man, Tristan DuGrey. At first I thought you were going to be easy to figure out but now I am completely befuddled."

            "Thank you." He picked up his shoes and called Sundae. "Let's go. Don't give me that weird look, I'll put my shoes on when we get there."

***

            When they got there, the mini party was already hopping. Lorelei was telling the crew, which consisted of Luke, Jess, Brianna, Lane, London, and Paris, all about what Tristan did to her today at Luke's. No one noticed that Tristan, Sundae, and Rory had joined the party until after Lorelei was done. Luke was the first to go up to Tristan and introduce himself.

            "Hey Tristan, I'm Luke. Thanks for helping Rory out today at the diner while _someone_ was out playing hooky." He motioned over at Jess.  Then Luke leaned in to stage whisper to Tristan, "That was a brilliant plan you had today. I'm glad Rory told you about Lore here. And whatever you said to her really has made her anti coffee. But we did have to stock up on the coffee ice cream and whipped cream. Yeah, definitely thanks again."

            Tristan laughed at the obvious innuendo, "No problem. I used flattery, facts, and whipped cream, it's a lethal combo." _Luke is not acting anything like Rory described him. I don't get it. I bet it's because I rock. Yeah, no. It's all about getting his wife to stop wanting to drink coffee and possibly harm the baby. Oh no. Lorelei just spotted Sundae…_

            "It's a PUPPY!" Lorelei squealed, which got her youngest daughter's attention. They both continued to squeal as they made their way over to Tristan's frightened beagle. 

            Rory tried to intervene, "Now Mom, Brianna, you both need to not yell because you could hurt Sundae's ears and you both know how much fun hurt ears are don't you?" They both nodded, now slowly approaching the dog, as if they are trying to sneak up on her. "Be very gentle with her, she likes people, just not really loud ones who pull her ears. Here that Mom? No ear pulling." She watches the other two Gilmore girls nicely pat Sundae when she turns around to face her fiancé. "Hey baby." She gives him a sweet peck on the lips. "This is Tristan whom you have already heard about. Tristan, this is London, my fiancé."

            The two said their hellos. Lane piped up, "What about me? Do I not get a hello or introduction. I get no love." 

            "LANE! I haven't seen you since…how are you? Ahh you have to tell me everything. When did you get in? Why didn't you immediately come over to the diner. Lane this is Tristan and his dog Sundae. Ahh my Lane is home!" Rory runs over and gives Lane a huge hug. 

            "We haven't seen each other since the fourth of July, so about 3 months. I am doing great. I passed the bar for New York so now I am officially a lawyer. I'm not seeing anyone right now but I am working for BMG records as one of their lawyers. You know they've been recruiting me since my second year Columbia (Law School) and now I have a permanent job at their NEW YORK OFFICE!!" She sees the excited look on Rory's face and replies, "I KNOW! Ok what else? I got in sometime this afternoon and I did go over to the diner but Caesar told me that he sent you over to get Tristan and I didn't know where he lived so I came here. Hi Tristan, I'm Lane. Did I cover everything?"

            Tristan answered,  "Surprisingly, yes. You and Paris can both do that. I don't get it but wow. Nice to meet you and congratulations. BMG, that's definite big time."

            "Thanks.  And this is your cute dog. Hi there, Sundae, you are a beautiful girl. I bet she loves all this attention. Aww, she just rolled over for me so I could pet her tummy. That is so cute." All the females were oh-ing and ah-ing over Tristan's cute dog. 

            Tristan turned to London to start his research, "So you are marrying into this family of your own will? Wait, Luke you did too?"

            They both laughed and nodded. London piped up with his deep Scottish brogue, "Yeah, I doona know. It's something aboot these girls that just gets to a mon. Rory-lass just brightens me day and Lorelei is such an amusement. There will never be a dull day fur the rest of me life."

            "I don't doubt that. Random question, but I can't help but notice the brogue, what part of Scotland are you from?"  

            "I come frrom a small town outside of Argyll. Basically, the middle of no where in the highlands. Have you been there?"

            "It's probably one of my favorite places in the entire world. I actually have a place near there. I visit as often as possible. It is the most beautiful place, ever."

            "I would have to disagree on you aboot that. The most beautiful place in the world is where ever my Rory-lass is." The females who were cooing over the dog turned to Rory and gave her a hard time about her cute fiancé. "What canna say? I'm in love with the lass and I wanna the whole world to know it!"

            "Psh, London you are just staking your claim. Whatever, Tristan isn't interested. He has too many women in his life. I mean he's got Sundae and Circe, wait what was that Paris? Oh, who's at home. Too many for one little Rory." Lorelei quipped, with help from Paris who was stage whispering the info on Tristan. 

            "Wow I really just walked into a not safe place for Tristan didn't I?" Tristan joked. "I have Paris who knows all telling Lorelei, who will tell all.  Yeah so, how are you, Jess?"

            "Hey man, we are all screwed in this house. They know all and if they don't, like in London's case, they'll make it up. But other than that I'm great. Thanks for taking over my shift today."

            "No prob. I had fun. Except when Babette threw her drink at me. I swear you are right Paris, women just really don't like my article. Last week I was walking and an old lady attacked me. I saw my life flash before my eyes in the form of a big red fake leather purse, not fun times."

            Rory started laughing, "I can totally picture that. Some 4ft something little old lady sees you across the street, stalks you until she can catch up then whips out her purse, which she carries her two pound weight in for exercise, and beats you. I hope with her vertically challengedness that she didn't harm any….thing….vital." 

            "Yeah, yeah laugh all you want. It hurt. And she was on the curb while I was on the street. She had enough leverage to hit my head. I told her that I needed those brain cells but no avail."

            Lorelei put her arm around Tristan's shoulders, "I think I'm going to have fun with you around. But enough about you…I have big news people. Wait but before that, Tristan, you didn't meet someone very important. Bri, yea Sundae will still be there if you come over here for one second. I'll give you coffee if you come…That's my girl. And see, the doggie is following you. Brianna, this is Tristan, he's going to be staying in town for awhile and he owns Sundae. He also has a kitty cat…I KNOW! We'll get to see her maybe tomorrow k?"

            Tristan lowers himself until he is eye level with the little two year old, "Hey Brianna, I'm Tristan. But you know what? My name is just too long. How about you call me T. Does that sound ok?"

            "Hi T. I'm Bri."

            "That is so cute. They rhyme. Aww, so cute." Lorelei sniffed. "This emotional stuff is really annoying, can't I just not get the mood swings. Oh yea. The news. People people. We are going to have another two additions to the Gilmore/Danes clan. I am going to have twins! Isn't that so cool. I can dress them in matching clothing and have matching names. So cute."

            "There will be no matching clothes or names, Lor, or I will suspend coffee consumption until further notice." At Luke's threat, all three Gilmore girls gasped. Bri gasped because she knew that whenever her daddy said something about coffee, it usually meant that he was taking it away or something. 

            "Mom! Luke! No bad talk about coffee when we are celebrating. Ehhh em. I have an announcement too! Guys, London and I are getting married! He finally asked me. We're going to seal the deal, Mom, marriage, not anything else, get your head out of that bad place, in two short months. You all are invited." The girls started talking animatedly about the wedding and the pregnancy. Jess and Tristan congratulated Luke and London. 

            Tristan sat down and Sundae jumped up on the couch next to him. Bri followed in suit, but she sat on his lap while she played with the dog. Tristan had a moment to think while he observed the group of closely nit friends. He really felt left out, something that he hadn't felt in a long time. But Rory looked over and saw him and his look, so before he could get any serious thinking done, she went over to him. 

            "Hey there. It looks like you're bonding with my baby sister. Or more like she's attached to your dog. I think you'll have to pry her away from Sundae when the night is over."

            "Sundae loves the attention. I bet she will be just as reluctant to leave. And it's great how Bri is so gentle. I mean two year olds usually are not gentle, but she's an angel."

            "That's my baby sis. Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?"

            "Nothing that I know of, why?"

            "I was wondering if you would like a tour of the town. Sunday is Luke's day to work at the diner, it's the only day I let him, and I get the whole day off. I want to show you around town, Mom's inn, so you can get in tune with your surroundings."

            "Thanks Ror. I would love for you to be my tour guide. Are you going to show me the evil and seedy side of Stars Hollow too?" Rory rolled her eyes and Tristan laughed. At that sound, Paris looked over at the pair. She no longer saw them the way she did when she saw them together in high school, with jealously and hurt. But she wasn't oblivious to the piqued interest that they brought out in one another. _I hope that no one else notices. I bet they are all caught up in the big news that they can't see it. I guess I have known these two for so long I see what most can't. Tristan is going to do a lot more than stir up a little history on Rory's past fiancés. This attraction between them actually might cause actions. Poor London. He has no idea what's in store for him. But I don't think he's the right match for Rory, but I've just met the guy, I could be wrong, yes I can admit to myself and only myself that I can be wrong. Damn I wish I could be down here longer than just the weekend. I want to see all of this unravel. The Tristan, Rory, London triangle hopefully will result in Rory finding her lobster, her true match. Also, another plus for staying in Stars Hollow was today's picnic. It was so lovely, Jess and I really got to connect again. Stars Hollow knows how to cultivate love, especially love connected to the Gilmores. I don't get it, I'm just along for the ride. _

**Author's Note** (#2): I changed Rory's wedding date to move it up a bit so Tristan would be there during the final preps. I also changed in on chapter 7. Don't forget to tell me what you think, press that go button on the bottom left hand of your screen. Come on! I know you can do it! thanks.


	10. No Naked Worries and Memories

Chapter 10 

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the Gilmore Girls but I do have the rights to Sundae, Circe, Brianna, and London (who will be in this chapter, I think)

**Author's Note:** I'm really enjoying all of the responses to my story. I love hearing whatever you all think about it because you all can only help me become a stronger writer. So PLEASE hit that button at the bottom of the page to write a response thingy. You'll make my entire day, maybe even week SOO much better.

**Recap:** Paris watches as Tristan and Rory spend time together at the Gilmore house.

******************************************************************************************************************

            The dinner party –laid back event at the Gilmore house progressed until Bri and Sundae were drooping from sleepiness. As Rory and Tristan had made plans for the next day so Lorelei kicked everyone out because she was sleeping for two, no three now and needed three times as much sleep as normal.

 Tristan had to drag Sundae home because she was so attached to Bri. Lorelei tried to buy the dog on the spot but Luke wouldn't hear of it, neither would Tristan.  "Come on Sundae, I don't feel loved now because you have just dumped me for a little girl. Way to hurt a guy's ego, dog." Tristan commented to his puppy who was trying her best to sit down while walking, so she wouldn't have to move farther and farther away from Brianna. 

******************************************************************************************************************** 

            The next morning came bright and early for Tristan because Paris stopped by at the butt crack of dawn to talk to him about his story. Tristan, who had just come back from running, was not too pleased to have Paris interrupt his morning routine. 

            Paris came up to the door of Tristan's house and just walked inside. She knew his morning schedule so well because he was such a creature of habit. He would always do the same thing at the same time EVERY morning and it drove her, a person who lived by timing and schedules, insane. She heard him singing in the shower which definitely struck a chord with her. She had never heard him sing in the shower before. He never had done it when they were married or even while they were dating. _Maybe Stars Hollow is good for him. I don't think NYC ever made him this relaxed before. I know I never made him this happy or de-stressed. Then again maybe it isn't the town but a certain person in the town. What am I thinking? Even just spending an evening with Lorelei has got me scheming and jumping to romantic conclusions. Tristan anyway never would fall this fast, I mean they spent at the most like two or three hours actually together yesterday. They both were working at Luke's so they couldn't really hang out so yeah. I am getting myself all into a tiff about nothing. I am reading waay too into this singing in the shower. I guess I just want him to be happy. I know it's too soon for me to be all this hopeful and lovey-dovey about Jess but I am. It just took me longer than most to acquire my girly side about romance. _

            Paris snapped out of her reverie to give Sundae and Circe some breakfast because Tristan always fed them after his shower which immediately followed his running. One would think that he would get bored of his routine that he has had since college but no he still does it, day in, day out. You can set a clock to him he is so precise. She heard the shower stop just as she finished measuring and pouring the animals' food. Paris walked up the stairs, wasting none of the precious time she would have with him before he had to leave with Rory and before she and Jess were planning on heading back to the city. She again didn't bother on knocking on his bedroom door, just walked in with her eyes averted to the floor, even though there was nothing that she hadn't seen before. 

            "Are you quite done yet?" Paris asked as she interrupts Tristan's actions of putting on boxers. He stopped in mid pull and just looked at Paris, mystified that she would be here this early and he would be practically naked. It was awkward for him, to say the very least. 

            "Paris did you by chance miss the fact that I am _naked_ and trying to get ready. Usually such things guarantee _privacy but I guess you missed that memo. So get out!" Tristan fumed. _Honestly, women are making me a little bit crazy around here. I just need some me time. First Sundae wakes me up a full half of an hour before I normally get up because she needs to go outside. Then that Miss Patty character sees me from her dance studio and proceeds to follow me on my jog in her car. She was getting too close and almost hit me! I swear these are omens telling me to get the hell outta Dodge and now this! My ex-wife just happens to walk in on me getting dressed and has the gall to act all huffy, like I am late for an appointment with her. This is just crazy.__

            "Hello? Earth to Tristan? I think I lost you buddy? Where did you go?" Paris waved a hand in front of his huffy face to catch his attention. No luck. He was in his Tristan world and no one on the outside could get him out. So Paris grabbed his towel and decided to swat him with it. And let's just say that she can whip a towel at someone better than a pro football player in the locker room after the AFC was just won can. Smack! She gets him right on the money maker (his very fine butt) and that snaps him out of his revere like no other. 

            "…You just come in here, tell me to hurry up and brutalize me? In my own home? Where's the logic in that? Get out, get out, get OUT!" Tristan yelled, hastily adjusting his boxers so that he could chase Paris out of the room and lock the door. 

            A mere 10 minutes later, a cool Tristan breezes out of his room and down the stairs to meet a chilly Paris sitting on the couch with two mugs of coffee on the table. "Gosh Tris, I never knew you could be so moody and shy. I thought you enjoyed showing your body off to the general public. Anyway enough about that, before you get into another mood, I want to talk to you about your story again. You and I both know that I can't be here every step of the way but I want to make sure that you know how important Rory is to me. I don't want you to slander her name or this town's name in any way. This piece of yours is supposed to be pro-women so be objective, be true, and be good to Rory. I know the three objectives that I just laid out could be conflicting but you are a good enough investigator and writer to make sure that they don't."

            "Paris it's too early in the morning to discuss the politics of the piece that I haven't even begun to start researching, let alone writing. And besides, I want to get ready to have Rory show me the town so just stop chomping at the bit for awhile. I can handle this. You know that I am your best writer, you don't need to baby me. The others need much more help than me, don't show favorites. I am really going to be fine on this."

            "I just worry about my two best friends getting into something that neither one of them wants to know or even face. And I am not going to clarify what I just said. You will not come to me as your source for Rory information, I will clarify, but that is that. I am not going to be in the middle on this one ok?"

            "It's ok, Paris. You are not going to get stuck in the middle here. I am good enough at my job so that I find my own sources and don't have to come crawling back to you to help me out. Trust me."

            Paris was getting ready to leave and was at the door when he uttered the words 'trust me.' They said their goodbyes and as she walked out the door she muttered, "I did trust you and you broke my heart once Tris. I don't want to trust you so that you break hers too." But she was out of Tristan's range of hearing so he didn't hear her last comments. 

            Paris slowly walked down the porch steps and onto the front walk. She knew that Tristan had never really been her true love, but he had been her first love, her first of many things, and that teenage, young, scared, naïve girl inside of her still hurt a tiny bit over him. But her more mature self knew that he and she were never meant to be. 

***

            Tristan met up with Rory at Luke's where they had a leisurely breakfast. Since Rory was not fully able to function without a good amount of food in her body as well as coffee, the conversation was very limited. After breakfast however, on their way to Lorelei's Inn, she became more animate gesturing to houses and shops with fun anecdotes and hand motions. 

            "…and this is my mom's inn. She finally bought one after I graduated from Chilton. She and Sookie went in it together and they have definitely prospered. Sookie let Mom and me have free reign on the decorating of the rooms so we had a field day. After having a really bad experience at a bed and breakfast, Mom and I decided not to decorate any of the rooms in flower or cat motifs." Tristan gave her a 'please explain look' but Rory would not comply. "Trust me, not only do I not want to relive that, you just don't want to know."

            Rory took Tristan around to the non-occupied rooms and he just loved each story that she told about them and each different style that they created in the rooms. 

            "…and with this room Mom and I wanted to do the whole 'I am a rockstar and I just trashed this room' but we figured that it wouldn't fly so well with the people who want to come to Stars Hollow to the festivals and what not. So instead we decided on a Madonna theme, well Madonna with Sean Penn, all the happy girly-ness that she emanated in "Material Girl." So we did get the rockstar-ness but not in the same category. My mom had a bidding war with this lady from Tennessee on Ebay over the lit up vanity mirror we have in the bathroom. Did you ever see that Will and Grace episode when Jack got that beeper thing that was tuned in to the bidding war he was having on Ebay over something to do with *Nsync or some other pop thing? Well Mom got one of those so that she would get the mirror. It went off during on of our Friday night dinners with my grandparents and my grandmother would not let my mom leave the table to check her 'I'm a drug dealer' beeper. Just having my grandmother start lament over her daughter the drug dealer and my mom egging her on was the funniest thing. That was one of the more fun dinners. It went in the book."

            "The book? Does that mean it reached maybe top ten of the dinners of all time?"

            "Good boy, you are learning. Now how bout we, woah. Is that the real time? Have we really spent all morning here? That doesn't leave us much time to see the rest of the town. I still need to introduce you to lots of people who have only seen your picture. And before you ask, yes, I think it was Miss Patty that took your picture, and I think she said it was when you were running yesterday. I would recommend wearing a shirt next time because you almost gave her a heart attack. She has set her sites on having you be her next husband."

            "She followed me in her car this morning when I went running. She almost ran me OVER!" At this comment Rory's eyes widen incredibly and she can barely breathe she is laughing so hard. Luckily there is a bed in the room because she drapes herself over it – she has no energy to stand up straight, she can picture Tristan running with Patty driving close behind him and paying too much attention that she speeds up and almost kills the man. 

            When Rory stopped laughing she was able to get up and lead Tristan down to the kitchen. "I don't think I have laughed that hard since, well, yesterday. Good job, I don't think many can say that they make me laugh as hard as my mom or Lane. But anyway I am quite hungry and Sookie has made us a basket for lunch. I hope you brought your appetite because she could be a short order cook for the army. That woman, who I love dearly, always makes so much food. But it's so good that you are willing to try to eat it all and be so full that you can't move. SOOKIE!" Rory yells into the kitchen.

            A loud bang followed by a crash can be heard through out the ground floor of the inn, followed again by the, "It's alright, I'm ok," of Sookie in the back of the kitchen. 

Author's Ramblings : I know I left the story on a random end but what will Sookie do when she meets Tristan? She has already talked to Lorelei and she knows that Rory is engaged. Will she just assume that the way the pair is looking at one another that they are the engaged couple? Hmmm tune in next time, AND REVIEW! I will get the next chapter out next Sunday and I will be updating on Sundays from now on. 


End file.
